Embracing the Future
by briL740
Summary: One of the Cullen clan leaves unexpectedly on the same day that two new students arrive at Forks High School. No one realizes what events are going to swing into action as a consequence of this strange twist of fate.
1. New Students

**A/N: So, this is an Emmett story. I love Emmett too much. He's my "Monkey Man". Lol. This is probably gonna throw you for a loop because I change up the story line quite a bit. But it was just an idea I had as I was in Oklahoma with my best friend and we were talking when we should have been sleeping. I'm not gonna tell you what I changed. I'll let you see for yourself. Hope you enjoy it. Please, review.**

***Bri**

**Chapter 1- New Students**

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett Cullen?" "Yeah, I'm here." I answered Mr. Mason, when he called my name for attendance in first period English. He continued down the line, I tuned him out. It was the week before spring break and I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of this school, this town, get the fuck away from Rose. I don't know what has happened between us. We have just been fighting so much lately. -_Buzz!- _My phone vibrated in my pocket, speak of the devil and she shall appear; it was a text from Rose: _Em, we need to talk. _Great, just what I wanted to do. She could wait until after school. I knew exactly what I was going to do, what I was going to say.

"Mr. Cullen? Are you paying attention?" Mr. Mason asked. "Yes sir. I was. You were telling us about the essay you are wanting us to write about which book has most influenced us and why. It's due Friday at the beginning of class." "Very well Mr. Cullen. You just had a far away look in your eyes." "Sorry, Mr. Mason." I loved being a vampire, I could totally drift away and yet still know what was going on in class and more. Part of that more included the brown haired, blue eyed beauty that just walked in the door. As soon as her sent hit my nostrils, venom started to pool in my mouth.

"Not again." I groaned, too low for human ears to hear. But the weird thing about it, I didn't want to snatch her up and kill her. Sure, the scent of her blood drew me to her, made the venom pool in my mouth, made me want to taste her blood, but not kill her. Never would I kill that beauty. She wasn't graceful by any means, she came through the door, back pack banging around, ear buds blaring Cavo in her ears, smacking on some chewing gum, "Um, Mr. Mason?" she asked, her voice like smooth silk. Mr. Mason nodded, "Yeah, I'm Adrian Swan, but I go by A.J. Don't under any circumstances call me Adrian."

"Very well, but I will address you as Ms. Swan in this class," he took the slip of paper from her and signed it. As he handed it back to her, he pointed towards the empty seat next to me. "Please, take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." I watched as she clomped over to me in her black Doc Martens, leaving muddy footprints in her wake. This close her scent was overwhelming, but still I never had the urge to want to seduce her into the woods and kill her. She noticed me staring and looked at me, smacking away on her gum, "Hey, I'm A.J." I took a deep breath, "Emmett." "Ooh, I like that name, it's masculine and sexy." she smirked. This girl was definitely my kind of girl. Just the right amount of cockiness.

"As, I was saying, this essay must be-" "So what is there to do in this god forsaken town?" A.J. whispered, clearly not interested in listening to Mr. Mason. "Not a damn thing." She rolled her eyes, "Great." "Unless you know where to go." I added, winking at her and flashing my straight, white teeth and dimples. I loved the reaction I got from girls when I would do that. Their hearts would start racing and blood would rush to their cheeks. But not this girl, she wasn't phased one bit. My charm had no effect on her. I was flabbergasted, this girl intrigued me. I had to get to know her more, looks like I had plans for spring break here in Forks after all.

The bell rang and I got up slowly, dragging my ass, waiting on A.J. to put away her things. "So, what class you have next?" her silky voice asked me. "I have Trig next with Mr. Varner." "Sweet, me too." "Awesome. I'll walk you there. What grade are you in?" I asked her. "I'm a junior. You?" "I'm a senior. I've got a brother and a sister that are juniors. Edward and Alice." She looked up at me, with those blue eyes, penetrating to my soul. "I have a twin, Isabella, but she goes by Bella." A twin? "Identical or fraternal?" "Identical. Except for the eyes. She got our dad's chocolate brown eyes and I got our mother's blue eyes." she explained. "Good to know." I said, as we arrived at the Trig classroom.

I watched her with intense eyes as she handed Mr. Varner her slip and then looked around for a seat. I motioned to the seat on my right, "This one's empty." She just rolled her eyes and sauntered over and plopped down. "So spring break is next week right?" she asked, still smacking her gum. I was mesmerized by her jaw muscles. "Yeah," I answered, totally detached yet, fully aware of the conversation. "What do you do around here on break?" she asked, not noticing my stare. "I usually leave, go somewhere with my family. But I think I might stay home this time around. Maybe my sister and brother will stay around and my cousin, Jasper. My parents deserve to have a week alone." I said, keeping up our disguise.

"Ooh! You should have a party." she said, her eyes lighting up at the thought. "Yeah, so your dad could bust me? I think not." I said, rolling my eyes. "Oh, trust me, with me there, he wouldn't dare bust his little princess. He thinks Bells and I are _sooooo _innocent. Well, Bells is. But me, no way! I love to party." she said, pleased with herself that she was daddy's little princess and had him completely twined around all ten of her fingers and probably her toes too. "Well, then, we may just have to buddy up and get this party into gear." I said, clearly excited to be working with her, on anything. I felt my phone go off in my pocket, I pulled it out and checked, another text from Rose: _I meant after class jackass. Not any time you damn well please. Meet me after you get out of Trig._

I couldn't stand it anymore, _I will talk 2 u AFTER school, Rose. _I stuffed my phone back in my pocket, my good mood, quickly evaporating. I pretended to pay attention the rest of the class. When class was over A.J. asked me again, "What class you got now?" "I've got French next." I answered, secretly hoping that's what she would have too. "Damn, I've got Biology." she replied. "Have fun with that. You'll get to meet my little sister Alice. She's the tiny, pixie looking girl with the pointy black hair. She's extremely annoying and hard to miss." I said, and we parted ways. But not before I drew in one more deep breath of her scent.

I left Trig class and ran smack into some girl that had her nose stuck in the school map. "Oh, crap, I'm so sorry." she said, looking up and up, "Holy crow, you're huge!" she exclaimed. I was shocked, I thought I had ran into A.J. But as I looked down into chocolate brown eyes, I knew I had just met Bella. "It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going. You must be Bella, right?" Her eyes widened in shock, "How did you know I like to be called Bella? I mean, how did you know my name?" I laughed at her quick correction and the blush on her cheeks. I took a breath and was grateful she smelled nothing like her sister. "Well, you had your nose stuck in that map, so I figured you must be new, and I met your sister A.J. and she mentioned she had an identical twin running around here named Bella." She blushed again, she was the polar opposite of her sister, "Oh. Yeah, I'm Bella."

"I'm Emmett. Nice to meet you, Bella." I said, flashing my dimples and white teeth, Bella blushed again and her heart rate accelerated. _Yep, completely different from her sister._ I thought to myself. "You, too." she said and then scurried off. I watched her. _She would be nice for Edward._ I thought to myself, not realizing how accurate I was. When I turned around to head for French, I was stopped short by Rosalie standing in front of me. "I said we needed to talk and I meant _NOW._" Rose hissed. "And I said after school." I hissed back. "No. We're going to have this talk now. Whether you like it or not." she said indignantly, hands on her hip, designer shoes tapping on the tiled floor. "Fine." I said, through gritted teeth. "But we're not having it here in the middle of the hallway."

She turned a 180, slapping me in the face with her long, blond hair and stormed outside. I followed her to the woods surrounding the school. "What the hell has been wrong with you lately Em?" she yelled, not even caring that her voice was carrying. "What's wrong with me, Rose? Really? I haven't been acting any different than I have in the past 50 years! You are the one who's changed. Everyone can see it. They're just too chicken shit to say anything about it. I'm fed up with it, I'm done, we're over. You have no compassion for anything any more. You're just turning into a cruel hard ass and no one can stand to be around you any more!" I said, I could see her prickling, see her getting ready to blow her top.

But she surprised me, she took a deep breath and said calmly, "Well, I have been contemplating a lot of things here lately Em, and as much as I love Carlisle and Esme, I can't hang around here any more. All this goody two shoes stuff is killing me. I'm leaving. When you come home from school I will be gone. I always loved you Emmett, or I wouldn't have saved you. But it's time for me to move on." With that she kissed my cheek and ran further into the woods. I didn't even follow her. I was frozen in place. I hadn't expected that. I hadn't expected her to actually leave. As much as I had wanted to break up with her, I never wanted her to leave the family.

I don't know how long I stood there, I was shaken out of my blank stare by small arms wrapped around me and a shaking body. I looked down at the head of my little sister. "Did you know that was coming?" I asked Alice quietly. She just nodded against my chest, I tightened my hold on her and said, "I knew there was something behind the way she was acting." "She has been keeping her thoughts from me, so I have no idea what spurred her on and why she left." Edward said, clearly as confused as everyone was. "I just can't believe she left." Alice said, with a quavery voice, I knew if she could shed tears she would be. "It's okay, Alice. We'll get through this. Maybe once she calms down some she'll come back." Jasper said, trying to soothe his love. "No, Jazz she won't. I've seen it. Her mind is made up. She's never coming back." "We can't let this break us." Edward said. "No, we can't. We need to get back to the school. Before they start looking for us." I said. "Yeah, we've got about two minutes and 28 seconds before they do." Alice supplied. We walked back to the school solemnly, trying to pull ourselves together enough to put on a happy appearance, like one of our family members hadn't just up and left us.

**A.J. POV**

I found my way to Biology effortlessly. I handed the teacher my slip once again and he pointed out a seat. Which just so happened to be next to a short, pixie, with pointy black hair. "You must be Alice?" I said, smacking on my gum. "Yes, I am. And you are?" she asked, her head cocked to the side. Her sly smile implying that she knew more than what she was letting on. "I'm A.J. Swan. I met your brother Emmett earlier. He told me you had this class, he also described you. That's why I knew your name was Alice." I explained. "Oh, well then, that makes since. Welcome to Forks High School, A.J." she said, giving off the image of perfect attendance, perfect grades, welcoming committee president.

I was just getting adjusted on my stool when Alice gasped. I looked over at her, wondering why she had made the sound. Her eyes had misted over and she was staring straight ahead, but she wasn't. She had completely checked out. _Great, I'm sitting next to a psycho._ I thought. Then like it never happened she was back in the present and if possible she got even paler. She walked to the teachers desk and whispered something to him and he nodded. She left the room without even grabbing her things. I wondered at her peculiar episode but quickly put that thought aside as the teacher started the class.

About two minutes into the lecture I was already bored. I had been through all of this in Phoenix. I didn't need to pay attention. I knew it. This class would be a breeze, I would just use all of my old homework. It's all the same anyway. I started doodling on my notebook, trying to look like I was taking notes, not staring off into space. I didn't even notice when Alice slipped onto her stool, until she looked at me, "What did I miss?" She whispered. "Nothing exciting." I whispered back. She giggled. Somehow I think she knew what she had missed, and she like me already knew it all.

"So, A.J. you have a sister right?" she asked, smirking slightly. "Yeah, Bella. We're identical twins. Are you the only girl in your family?" I asked, genuinely curious. Her eyes turned sad, "Yes, I am. I have two older brothers, Emmett, whom you've already met, and Edward. Then I have my boyfriend Jazz. Who's kinda like my cousin but not really." This statement piqued my curiosity, "What do you mean by that?" "Well, Emmett, Edward, and I were all adopted by our parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Jasper and his t-twin, Rosalie Hale are Esme's niece and nephew. They lost their parents a long time ago and they came to live with us. Most people think it's weird and I guess I don't blame them. But they just don't understand that there's no blood relation."

I was stunned that she talked so willingly about her family. I liked this strange little pixie. "Oh, well I don't think it's weird. There's no blood shared, so it's not like incest. People are so close-minded." She instantly perked up at my approval. "We're going to be great friends. I just know it." I guess I had just made my second friend in Forks, and they both came from the same family. "So, what are you planning for spring break?" I asked her. "Oh, well we usually go on a vacation with our parents. But this year I think we're planning on letting them go on their own. They need a little one on one time. After all, Carlisle is a doctor and he's hardly ever home these days. I think Emmett is planning a party. You should definitely come. Emmett's parties are always the best!" She said, clearly proud of her brother.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." I said, and I wouldn't, something about Emmett Cullen just drew me to him. I couldn't place my finger on it, maybe it was because he was so much like me. I spent the rest of the class lost in my thoughts. When the bell finally rang I was glad to escape that biology classroom. It was just weird with all those jars of things floating. I was surprised when Alice appeared beside me and asked in her voice that sounded like bells, "So, where ya headed?" "Uh, gym, unfortunately." I grimaced. "Ooh, me too. I never play anything though. I always sit out. Stick close to me and you won't have to worry about a thing." She looped her arm thorough mine and tugged me to the gym.

When we got there everyone was heading to the locker rooms and changing clothes. I walked arm in arm with Alice to the coach and handed him my slip. He quickly signed it and said, "Miss Cullen, please find Miss Swan some gym clothes and then you can resume your usual seat. Miss Swan you can watch for today as well." Alice nodded and darted toward the locker room, "These clothes are hideous. I wish the school would just let Carlisle buy some decent ones, he's offered plenty of times." She found some that fit me and we both quickly changed.

Back out I the gym we were sitting on the bleachers, "So, how can we tell the difference between you and your sister?" Alice asked the question everyone always did. "Well, from behind you probably can't and from far off you probably can't, but if you're up close you just have to look at our eyes. Mine are blue, hers are brown. Plus, she's an introvert. Me on the other hand, I love being loud and crazy." "Well, that's easy enough to remember." she laughed. She said something under her breath that sounded like, "I wonder if Edward has met Bella yet." but I couldn't be sure.

At that moment, the doors to the gym burst open and Emmett appeared in the doorway, "I HAVE ARRIVED!" he yelled out and picked up the nearest dodge ball and launched it at a kid across the gym. "Emmett!" Alice warned. "Sorry, sis. I'll be more careful next time." he said, then looked at me and winked. "Hey, A.J.! What are you, chicken?" He taunted. _Oh, no he didn't just call me chicken._ "Did you just call me a chicken?" I yelled across the gym. "Yeah, I did. You gonna come prove me wrong? I bet you suck at dodge ball. I'm the champion. I'm always the last one standing." "We'll see about that one, Cullen." I said, getting up and walking to the other side of the court. "Bring it, Swan." As soon as I was in the boundary line of the court, Emmett launched a ball at me. I dodged it with ease, this was my game, I was in my element.

I picked up a ball off the floor at my feet, my eyes never leaving Emmett's. I launched it to the left and hit the unsuspecting boy that wasn't paying attention. Emmett threw another ball, aimed at my feet. I jumped in the air, and it went sliding under no problems. I stooped to pick up another ball, the little dark haired girl never even saw it coming. "Two down, three to go Cullen." "You ain't seen nothing yet, Swan." He said, taking aim and throwing another ball, this time at my head. I secretly thanked my mom for putting me in gymnastics. I quickly did a back bend and the ball hit one of my teammates behind me in the gut. "Damn, Swan. You got some evasive techniques I'll give you that." Emmett yelled. "Mr. Cullen watch your language!" the coach yelled.

"Sorry coach!" Emmett called back. I took advantage of his distraction by picking up two more balls and knocking his remaining two teammates out. "Hey Cullen! You're the last one standing!" I yelled to him. This got his attention and he looked around, "Alright Swan, two can play that game." he said, throwing another ball knocking my last member out of the game. "Just you and me now, Swan!" "Em, just give it up! You're going to lose!" Alice yelled at her brother. "Oh no I'm not Alice!" he yelled, launching one last ball at my stomach. I caught it with ease and threw it right back, hitting him square in the nose. "Face it, Cullen. You _were _the champion. _Before _you met me."

**A/N: Well? Love it? Hate it? Do I continue or cease all progress immediately? Please let me know in a review. I really enjoyed writing it so I hope y'all enjoy reading it.**

***Bri**


	2. I was home

**A/N: So, I liked that y'all liked it. I would like to say thanks to Shawna, she sent me some pics of my monkey man. Also, she took the time to give me some ideas for this next chapter, some of it will be her work. Love ya girl! I also don't think that I'm going to put any Edward and Bella POV's in here, since we already know what happens with their story. Yes, the events will be in here just from another POV. So, onward with the story...**

**Chapter 2- I was home.**

**Alice**

Today had been an eventful day. That was a serious understatement but I didn't know any other way to describe it. Rosalie had left us, I had a vision that showed a new addition to our family, I met someone that I knew would be another addition. A.J. was definitely a charmer, she fit with Emmett perfectly. To be honest, I was surprised that I had not seen that relationship coming.

Back to the vision I had today, *_Bella and Edward were running through the forest. She had our yellow eyes, the eyes that only the Cullen's and our friends the Denali's had. __She wasn't running from Edward, he was chasing her with a smile on his face. They were playing vampire games. Bella was going to be a vampire? _That was one of the shortest visions I had. I had been in gym with A.J. and Emmett when I had that vision. I couldn't help but wonder if A.J. would become one of our family too.

They had been playing dodge ball, I replayed the memory in my head. A.J. was competitive, Emmett had called her a chicken and that had spurred her on. Not many people could dodge a ball that Emmett threw, especially with his vampire accuracy. He was telling the truth when he said, "I'm always the last one standing." He hated losing, and I could only imagine his fury when A.J. caught the ball he launched at her easily and then throwing it back at him, taking him out of the game. They were perfect for each other. Looking back at Emmett's life with Rosalie, I had thought that they were perfect for each other, but as I replayed today in my perfect memory, I realized, A.J. was meant for Emmett, no doubt about it. As if to back up my theory,

**Vision**

_We were all sitting in the house talking away, "Em, why are you being so sullen?" Edward asked him, already knowing the answer. "Because, A.J. beat me, AGAIN." he whined. "Oh, quit being such a titty baby, Emmett. You should know that you're always going to lose to me. Especially after that first day when I beat you at dodge ball." she said, rubbing her chest on his arm. "Will you let it go? That's been 50 years ago, A.J." Emmett said. "Just because it's been 50 years, doesn't mean it's still not a blast to think about." I said, recalling in perfect detail, the day A.J. clomped into our lives. "A.J. never was like me. She always tried to beat everyone at everything and she usually won. Emmett you better get used to it." I looked at my other sister. It was nearly impossible to tell them apart now. If it wasn't for the stars A.J. had tattooed around the outer edge of her eyes when she turned 18, it would be impossible._

"Alice, baby, you okay?" Esme asked me. "Yeah, Esme, I'm fine. How are you?" Her eyes turned sad, "Well, I can't believe Rosalie has left us. But if that's what she felt was right there was no stopping her. But that's not going to stop me from missing her. What were you thinking about? Or were you having a vision?" I didn't know what to tell Esme, I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't know if I should tell her the truth, and so soon. But like all mother's she had that uncanny knack for being able to tell when her children were lying to her. So, I spilled it, "I was sitting here replaying the day in my head. I met a girl named A.J. today. It was one of Charlie Swan's daughters. Then while we were in gym, she beat Emmett at dodge ball. I had a vision while they were playing of A.J.'s twin sister Bella and Edward running through the forest, she was one of us.

Then as I was sitting here thinking about Rosalie and Emmett's relationship, about how perfect they seemed for each other, but then I realized that, they weren't exactly meant to be. Emmett and A.J. were supposed to be together. Then as if to back me up I had another vision, it was 50 years later and Emmett was sulking because he lost to A.J. again." I finished, finally taking an unnecessary breath. Esme looked shocked, "How did you not see this before?" "I don't know. I saw the girls coming, but I didn't know the impact they were going to have. But I do know that their coming had nothing to do with Rosalie's choice." I said, starting to wonder what really prompted her leaving. "Well, I guess we'll just have to move on and deal with it and accept the changes that are happening within our family." Esme said.

I was about to agree with her when Carlisle walked into the house, he looked distraught. "Carlisle, honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked, worriedly. "Edward left today." was his only answer, I knew why. He had met Bella. "He met Isabella Swan today. One of Charlie's twins. Apparently, the smell of her blood nearly sent him over the edge. He decided to leave town for a few days, just to protect us. He had been too thirsty, he needed to hunt and I kept telling him that but he wouldn't listen to me. So he came to the hospital after school and took the Mercedes."

During the story, Esme's hand went to cover her mouth. "That makes two of our family that have left today Carlisle." Carlisle's head snapped to look at Esme intently. _So, Edward didn't tell him about Rosalie._ I thought. "Rosalie left today too, Carlisle. Though she has no intentions of coming back." I stated. He turned his topaz eyes to me and stared intently. "Did you see this coming?" I shook my head, "Not until about five minutes before it happened." "Where's Emmett?" he asked, clearly worried about him. "He's with Jasper. They're hunting." I explained. "You mean he didn't run after her?" "No, he was too stunned by her decision. He had planned on breaking it off with her today any way and she confronted him at school and then left. He has no plans on going after her either." I said. Carlisle sat down in a chair, "What else happened today? Tell me everything."

**Emmett**

I had spotted a grizzly, _Just what I need, a good fight._ I thought to myself. I inhaled deeply, catching his scent, I began to see red as I dipped down into a crouch, my thoughts focused solely on the giant grizzly 100 yards from me. I stealthily crept forward, making no noise, the bear didn't see me coming, he would never know what hit him. Just then the grizzly picked his head up and looked in the opposite direction, the wind had changed course and blew a sweet scent, one like watermelon and cantaloupe, right into my nose. I stopped, frozen, I had smelled that scent before, just today. It couldn't be, could it? I came out of my hunter's trance when I realized that the bear was running towards A.J. Suddenly the event that had altered my life was replaying in my head:

**Flashback**

_I was hunting for deer my family needed the meat and the only way we were going to get it was if I brought it home. I didn't want my mom and little sisters to starve. I was so busy watching the doe that was coming towards me, readying my bow, that I didn't hear the noise the bear was making behind me. When I felt the wind on my neck I turned around and was staring into a muzzle dripping saliva and showing white pointed teeth. I had no clue what was happening until I felt those teeth rip into my arm, tearing the skin, shredding the muscles and tendons, finally snapping my bone. I screamed in pain, but __that only pushed the bear to maul me further. This time he sank his teeth into my torso, piercing my intestines, I knew that I was never going to live through this, never going to see my family again. I was on the brink of death, skirting the edge of consciousness and blackness, right when I was about to give in, I saw the most beautiful angel. She had long blond hair and a beautiful face, but then it transformed into something so gruesome. She launched herself at the bear and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she opened her mouth wide and clamped down on his neck and within minutes the bear was dead. It was a relief to be free of the bear but I was now at the mercy of a vampire, I didn't have time to ponder what would happen to me before I blacked out. The next thing I remembered was feeling like I was burning._

I came out of the past with a jolt as I heard A.J.'s piercing scream. I ran towards her in record time, getting to her, blocking her from the path of the bear, I crouched down and let a snarl escape my throat. The bear turned and started running in the opposite direction, I took off after it. It only got a few yards away when I tackled it and drained it dry. When I got up and faced A.J. again she looked like a ghost, "What the fuck are you?" she asked. _Shit, _I thought. "Well, my family and I are vampires." I said, that was simple enough. She surprised me by laughing, "Yeah right. You don't have fangs, you can come out during the day, there's no possible way you could be a vampire, even if they were real." "The fangs are a myth, as well as the burning up in daylight. How do I prove this to you?" I said, more to myself than to her. "Wait here." I said, then took off running. "Where did you go?" I heard her ask, I ran back to her stopping within an inch of her face. "H-how did you d-do that?" I ran away from her to a nearby tree, with a trunk that was about a foot and a half thick and pounded my fist into it and knocked it down. "So you really are a vampire?" she asked, I could still hear just a hint of doubt in her voice, so I used the last resort. I stepped back into the patch of sun that had just broke through the trees, I held my arms aloft. I was bare chested, I knew Alice would have killed me if I got anything on her precious clothes, and I was a messy eater sometimes.

The sun hit me and reflected off into a million different directions, hundreds of the sparkles lighting up her face, along with the excitement in her eyes. "You're real. There really are vampires." I stepped out of the sunlight and she continued to stare at my body. "How is this possible? Wait until I tell Bella!" She said, even more animated than before. "No! A.J. you can't tell Bella. I'm sorry. But you shouldn't even know." "What are you going to do? Wipe my memory?" she asked, clearly put out at the idea. "No, I don't have the power to do that. But you have to promise me to keep it a secret." "Fine, I promise. But you have to promise not to avoid me like the plague. That just wouldn't be right." "I promise." I stated, in my mind I was thinking, _I couldn't avoid you, not now, not when you know what I am and are still standing here as if I posed no threat to you._

"Can we get out of here?" she asked. "Yeah, let's go. Jasper's around here somewhere." I said, then whistled letting Jasper know I was ready. He appeared out of nowhere and I felt A.J. jump beside me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Emmett, does she know?" Jasper asked. "Yes, she does. She was about to be attacked by the bear I was hunting. I couldn't let that happen to her." Jasper nodded, he understood why I had done what I had. We trekked slowly back to my Jeep, once we got there A.J. climbed in and I helped her buckle the five point harness. "Where are we going?" she asked, inquisitively.

"To our house." I stated. "Oh," was all she said. I cranked the Jeep and took off, I sped along the worn trail back to our house and within five minutes we were there. A.J. unbuckled herself and hopped down, heading towards the door as if she owned the place. When she got to the door, she was about to turn and look for me when Alice opened it and scooped her into a hug, dragging her inside. "A.J. I'm so glad you're here." she trilled. "Esme! Come meet A.J." she was saying as I came into the house. Esme walked in from the kitchen, "Hello, A.J. it's nice to meet you. I'm Esme Cullen. Welcome to our home." She said, hugging A.J. and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Your home is very beautiful." she answered. It was then when Alice noticed Jasper standing in the doorway, "Jazz! You're home! I missed you!" she said, dashing to him faster than lightning and jumping into his arms, kissing him passionately. "Oh, crap." she said, realizing what she had done. "It's okay, Alice," I said, "She knows." This surprised everyone, Carlisle came down the stairs, "Why does she know Emmett?"

"Well, Jazz and I were hunting, we had went in separate directions. I was tracking a bear and I was in the middle of the hunt when I smelled A.J. that pulled me up short and I remembered what happened to me and I couldn't let that happen to anyone else so I ran to her and then I killed the bear. I had no choice." I explained. "Well, I guess you didn't. Did you explain to her that she can't tell anyone?" he asked me. "Um, hello? I'm standing right here. I don't appreciate you talking about me as if I'm not here. Yes, he told me to keep my mouth shut and the only person I would have told is my twin, Bella. But I can't tell her. So you don't have to worry about me." she defended herself.

This amused Carlisle, "Well, aren't you feisty? Forgive my momentary lack of manners, I am Carlisle Cullen." He held out his hand and A.J. shook it. "Ah, the good doctor himself. I'm A.J. Swan. It's nice to meet you. Isn't there one more Cullen around here?" she asked innocently. I was beginning to wonder where Edward was myself, he was usually nosy when it came to stuff like this. "Yeah, where's Edward?" Carlisle dipped his head, "He went away for a few days." The news hit me like a train. "Why?" I asked. Carlisle shot a look at A.J. "He met your sister."

"What does Bella have to do with him leaving town?" she asked. We were all sitting down now. "Well, we have chosen to live a different life from the others of our kind. We do not feed off of humans. We live off of animal blood. Although it is a task to refrain from giving in to temptation. Certain humans, like your sister, have a very intriguing scent to a certain vampire. Your sisters scent was so powerful for Edward that he had to exercise his resistance very hard today when he was in Biology with her. It also didn't help that he hadn't fed in days." Carlisle said. A.J. looked shocked, she couldn't speak, so she nodded, showing that she understood.

"But if you only feed from animals why did he have to run away? I mean I understand that her scent was tempting to him. But couldn't he have just stayed here for a few days?" she asked, finally finding her voice again. "Edward is an unusual person. He doesn't do what is logical, he goes to extremes just to keep from hurting anyone." Esme added. "Oh, well I guess that makes sense." she looked everyone of us in the eye, "Is that why you all have golden eyes? Because you feed from animals?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"Yes, that is why we have golden eyes." Alice answered quickly. We all sat in silence for a while, A.J. looked like she was thinking very hard, "Emmett? What did you mean when you said a you remembered what happened to you?" she asked. Carlisle cleared his throat, "We'll go hunting for a while so you can talk." I nodded and watched my family file out of the house. "When I was human, I went hunting to find food for my family. It was 1935 and we were in the great depression. The only way for my mom, my sisters, and I to survive was if I went and killed our meat. So I was out hunting, about to kill a deer, when a grizzly came up behind me without my knowledge. It began attacking me. When I moved my hand up to protect my face it saw that as a threatening movement and bit into me. Then it decided my torso looked more appetizing and began to maul me.

Before I passed out a beautiful blond vampire came out of nowhere and killed the bear. I knew I was going to die, regardless of who it was, so I let myself go. The next thing I remembered was feeling like I was burning. When I woke up I was a vampire. The beautiful vampire had saved me, her name is Rosalie, and up until this afternoon she was my other half, my wife, but she decided to leave the family." A.J. just stared at me, "That was horrible." To my surprise, she leaned over and hugged me, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around her, "It's okay. We'll get through it." She pulled back and looked up at me, "I'll help you through it." We stared into each others eyes, our lips gravitating towards the other, an invisible pull, at the last second, I closed the distance between our lips and pressed them together. I couldn't believe it, I was home.

**A/N: So, yes, there was a little fluff at the end. I couldn't decide whether or not to let A.J. in on the secret but it just happened, so I was okay with it. I hope you liked it. Please review! =] Going swimming now! Enjoy!**

***Bri**


	3. Happiness Tainted with Despair

**A/N: All things related to the Twilight Saga; the names, places, and everything else belongs to Stephenie! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love each and everyone of you! This chapter starts off with Rosalie, this POV was hard for me to write from, I don't know why it just was. At the end we get to see some interaction between A.J. and her sister. Hope you enjoy it!**

***Bri**

**Chapter 3- Happiness Tainted with Despair**

**Rosalie**

It killed me to do it, but I just couldn't live with myself if I stayed. I loved Carlisle and Esme with all my heart, I really did. I loved Emmett, but I was slowly drifting away from him, he was no longer all I needed. I needed more. He began reminding me more and more of my past, of Vera and her son. I just couldn't take it anymore. He reminded me everyday of what I lost when Royce had beaten me and left me for dead. I didn't know where I was running to, I just know that it had to be far from my former family.

I wasn't really aware of where my brain was taking me, I just let it go. I found myself boarding a plane to Italy of all places. Why was I heading into Volturi territory? I didn't know why and it scared me. It's like I had something pulling me towards them. I didn't want to join them, I didn't want to change my ways. I liked not killing innocent humans, I liked living off of animals. But what if I got there and changed my mind? Who was I kidding? I wasn't going to the Volturi. Italy was a big country. I was not going to Volterra. I would go live in Milan, I could be a model. That's what I would do, I would live in Milan, become a model, and live a peaceful life, on my own.

"Miss, would you like any refreshments?" a flight attendant asked. "No, thank you." I said, politely dismissing her. This was going to be a long flight. I decided to close my eyes and pretend to sleep, maybe then they would leave me alone. I felt someone slide past me and take the seat next to me. I peeked through my eyelashes and if my heart had been beating, it would have stopped. Demetri had just sat down next to me. "I know what you are."

"That has what to do with you?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my tone. I kept my eyes closed, he didn't need to know I was a vegetarian. "I was just saying that because you can't pretend you're asleep with me sitting right next to you." "I can do whatever the hell I please. Thank you very much." I really did not like this asshole telling me what to do. "I didn't mean it like that." he said, taken aback by my outburst. I opened my eyes to look at his face, there was a look of genuine surprise on it. "I'm sorry, I've just had a hard time these past few days." I apologized.

He looked into my eyes, "You don't feed from humans," he stated. "No, I don't." "Forgive me, where are my manners? I'm Demetri." He said, extending his hand. I took it and shook, "I'm Rosalie." "Very nice to meet you. Where are you heading?" "I think I'm gonna hit up Milan." I said, no reason not to tell him. Even after all I've heard about him he still seems nice. "You should come and visit Volterra sometime. There are plenty of others like us there," he offered innocently. "Yeah, I might do that." "Well, if you ever do, you should contact me." He said, leaning over and handing me a business card, with his number on it. I tucked it into my purse, "Will do." I said, then leaned my head back and closed my eyes again.

**Alice**

I was jumping up and down in the woods I had just had the sweetest vision, EVER! "What are you so happy about?" Carlisle asked me. "Emmett just kissed A.J.! He kissed her! He kissed her!" Jasper was shaking his head at me, Esme was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and Carlisle was just looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked him, "They belong together!" I was defending them and myself from the disapproving look Carlisle was giving. "You sure got over Rosalie leaving pretty fast." he said. That stopped my jittery movements, "I'm not over Rosalie leaving us, Carlisle. But even you can't fight what fate has brought us. You should know that better than anyone."

He dipped his head and said, "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry. I just can't believe that she left. Did Edward hear anything in her head about why she was leaving?" "No, she was hiding her thoughts, as well as her decisions." I said, sadly. "I just wish we knew what made her leave. Maybe we could have changed her mind." Esme said. "There would have been no changing her mind. She made her decision and she's sticking to it. No going back for her." I said, I hated repeating that but it was the truth and my family seemed reluctant to accept it.

"We can go back now." I stated. I started back towards the house and my family followed. I opened the back door and danced into the living room, lightly landing on the couch next to A.J. "So, what are you doing after school tomorrow?" I asked her, even though I already knew the answer. "Well, I need some help on my English paper and I was hoping you could help me." She said, looking down at her hands, rubbing them together. "Of course I'll help you! Emmett can drive you here from school. Isn't that right Emmett?" I prodded. "Definitely, I would love to!" he said, excitement accenting his features. A.J. laughed, "I would love to stay longer but I told my dad that I would be home by seven and Bella is cooking dinner, so I have to go. Emmett, would you take me home?"

Emmett jumped up off the couch so fast he actually pushed it back a few feet. I laughed freely, "See you tomorrow in Biology, A.J. Have a good night!" I said, waving as she walked out of the door as Emmett followed her like a puppy. I looked at Carlisle, "Do you see what I mean now?" "Yes, Alice, I see what you mean." He admitted, defeated. "I guess I'll just have to accept these changes we are experiencing." "I know it's hard Carlisle, we're all going to have to accept it. We can't let Rose leaving set us back. We have to move forward. I've seen what A.J. and Bella will do for our family. They will heal us, make us whole again. But we can't let them in if you're not willing to let Rosalie go." Carlisle sat down, putting his head in his hands and pulling at his hair.

"I know this is hard, honey, but Alice is right." Esme said, rubbing circles on his back. "It doesn't matter whether she's right or not. I know she is, but I can't help but hurt when I think of us continuing, moving forward, adding to our lives, without Rosalie. She's been a part of this family for so long, I just can't picture our lives without her. I will get through it in my own way, I just need some time, that is all." With that Carlisle got up from the chair and ghosted upstairs to his study. Esme looked at my, worry distorting her beautiful features, "He will be alright, won't he, Alice?" I hugged her tightly, "Yes, he will."

**A.J.**

We left the Cullen's and it was all I could do not to keep thinking back to Emmett kissing me. It felt so right, apart from the cold, marble feeling of his lips, but I could look past that. Our lips meshed together, moving in perfect synchronization, his hand fit perfectly on the back of my neck. "What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked, pulling me out of my reverie. "Nothing." I lied. "Liar, you're thinking about something, your blushing, and your heart rate is accelerated, so you're thinking about something exciting." I looked out of the windshield, he was driving slowly, I looked at the speedometer, he was driving 45 mph, well under the speed limit.

When he noticed my gaze he said, "I want our time to last longer." I couldn't help but internally sigh with contentment. "You're not getting out of it that easy." I just smiled, making him wait while I came up with a good enough story to cover the real reason I was blushing. I didn't blush often, that was my sister's thing. "I was thinking back on today at lunch when someone caused me to laugh and I snorted soda out of my nose." He looked over at me, completely forgetting about the road, "You did not. I watched you all through lunch. You were thinking about the kiss weren't you?"

The normal, joking tone, that I had come to associate with him, was gone now, he was serious. "Yes, I was." I answered, admitting defeat. "I don't know about you, but it felt right. I felt as if I had been on a long journey and I had finally found my way back home. I _never _felt like that with Rose." I was dumbfounded, speechless, how was it possible that he felt like I did? I stared at him, open mouthed. "A.J. say something, please." He was nervous now. "I felt the same. Never have I felt something like what I felt with you. But I need to sort this out, I mean I've only known you for a day. Once we get to know each other a little better then we can try something more, but until then, just friends, okay?" I hated saying that to him, but I refused to be the rebound girl, no matter how right that kiss felt.

The look of rejection that crossed his handsome features almost made me give in right then, "Alright, I can handle that." I didn't know what else to say to him. I didn't want to make him feel worse, so I sat in silence the whole way home. When we pulled in at my house, Emmett got out of the Jeep and came to my side so fast he was a blur. He helped me out of the car and wrapped me in his cold arms. "I'm really glad I met you today, A.J. See you tomorrow at school." I heard him inhale, no doubt taking my scent with him, and then he let me go.

I walked to the front door, heavy heavyhearted, my head hanging. I felt so bad for saying what I did to Emmett, God knows how much I wanted him to be mine already, but his girlfriend, wife, mate, whatever the hell she was, just left him _today, _for crying out loud. I walked through the front door, "A.J. is that you?" my dad called from the living room. "Yeah, dad, it's me." "You're cutting it a little close aren't you?" "No, dad, I'm not. Curfew is 10 and its only eight. Please, don't start with the over-protectiveness already dad. I can take care of myself, I'm not Bella after all." I said, chuckling. "Hey!" Bella yelled from the kitchen. My dad laughed, "Yeah, okay. I guess I was just overreacting. So, who dropped you off?"

_Damn, _I thought, I knew I couldn't get away with it that easy. "Emmett Cullen." I said, just his name made my heart start beating fast and my stomach flutter, luckily I didn't blush this time. "Why was he bringing you home? You weren't at his house were you?" I was glad I was a better liar than my sister. "No dad. I was hiking and I ran into him. When he asked how I had gotten there I said I had walked and he offered to bring me home." "Well, that was very nice of him." Charlie said, and I could tell that he was through discussing my "tardiness."

I walked into the kitchen where Bella was, "Hey Bells. How was your day?" I asked her. "Fine, so Emmett Cullen brought you home?" she asked, politely intruding. "Yeah, he's really nice." "I met his brother today." she said, wrinkling her nose. "Why that look? Didn't you like him?" "Well, I didn't really talk to him. I had Biology with him and the only available seat was by him. He stayed as far from me as he could, kept his fists clenched and looked at me like I was his least favorite person on Earth; like he wanted to kill me, gives new meaning to if looks could kill. I don't know what I did to have him hate me right off the bat but he can just kiss my ass."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from telling her that the reason Edward acted that way was because she didn't realize how right she was, about saying, "...if looks could kill..." I hated keeping secrets from her, we told each other everything. "Maybe he just isn't sociable. Or has a phobia of people being in his personal space. Don't think anything of it sis, it probably had nothing to do with you." "Yeah, but I can't help but think that it does. Mike Newton said that he's never seen Edward act that way. I don't know." she said, shaking her head and returning to cooking.

We were quiet for a minute, Charlie started shouting at the television from the next room, I took my chances, "Bells, how much longer do you like on cooking?" "About an hour, I started late. Why?" she asked. "Because, I have to tell you something." "What? Spill." "Well, I was hiking like I told dad, but Emmett didn't bring me straight home. He took me to his house first, I met his cousin Jasper, his sister Alice, and his mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle. We talked and he told me some of his history, then he kissed me. I have never felt this way before. It felt so right, I felt like I was home. It felt like a missing part of me was returned when we kissed."

"Aw Ade. That's so great. After what jackass did to you, you deserve some happiness." "Zac." I corrected her automatically. "Regardless of his name, he shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. Hold on, you said you met Emmett's parents, sister, and cousin. Where was Edward?" Bella asked, just now catching what I had said earlier. "Um, he had to go out of town for a few days or something like that. They didn't really say. Do you like Edward, Bells?" I asked, I knew my sister better than I knew myself, she definitely liked him, no matter what answer she gave me now.

"I don't know, Ade. I mean, how could I like someone who so obviously hated me at first sight?" she asked, definitely confused. "Well, just give it time. Maybe he'll be acting normal in a couple of days." She turned to face me again, "I hope you're right. I hate thinking that I'm the reason he left." I didn't know what to say to that, I already felt bad for lying to her as much as I was already. I sat in silence as I watched my sister cook. She was biting her bottom lip; a bad habit we both had when we were thinking too hard, stressing, or worrying. I knew nothing could stop the way she was feeling, there was nothing I could do. I hated the feeling of despair that crept over me when I knew I couldn't help my other half.

**A/N: Well, did you love it or hate it? Let me know. Reviews are my life force. Love my reviewers!**

***Bri**


	4. Painful Memories

**A/N: Disclaimer: All characters and events that coincide with the original storyline by Stephenie belong to Stephenie, the new characters and the events that are new belong to me.**

**I honestly LOVE this chapter! It was a blast to write. It's 11:45 pm here in Texas and I should have been in bed 2 hrs & 15 min ago but I wasn't sleepy & my beautiful FFWifey, LustingAfterRob, told me to write. I thought it might help make me sleepy but inspiration struck and so without any more babbling from me, go ahead and read the product of that inspiration.**

***Bri**

**Chapter 4- Painful Memories**

**Emmett**

"_Once we get to know each other a little better then we can try something more, but until then, just friends, okay?" _That one statement enough power to make my still heart stop beating once more. I knew I couldn't tame her. No one would ever be able to tame A.J. Swan. No one would ever be able to tie her down, especially not me.

I couldn't blame her for being hesitant though. Rose did leave _today_, I could see where she might feel like the rebound girl, some foolish human I could just toy with then throw away when I wasn't interested anymore. But I would never be able to do that to A.J. not after what I realized today when we kissed. I would give her the space she needed. I could be friends with her for now. I could handle that much. I think.

I looked up through the branches on the trees at the moon, it was only midnight, _I wonder if A.J. is asleep yet._ I thought to myself. While I thought of A.J. I pictured her as she had been when she first walked into class that morning. Her brown hair falling in loose curls around her face, her bangs hanging in her eyes, catching in her eyelashes, bringing me to her piercing blue eyes. Those eyes that caused me to lose all train of thought. Then the lips, those luscious lips, the top lip slightly smaller than the bottom lip.

"Em, what are you doing up in that tree?" I could hear Alice's twinkling voice from the back door. "Just thinking Alice. What do you want?" She didn't answer, but she appeared in the tree right next to mine. "Thinking about A.J. saying she just wanted to be friends? You know that's the best thing for her and you right now. You both need space, you are trying to move on from Rosalie way too fast. And I don't know who this 'Zac' is that A.J. and Bella talked about earlier, but he hurt A.J. and she's still not over it." Alice's visions can get really annoying.

"Yeah, I knew that it was too soon after Rose. She just left today. I knew she would see it that way, but I still want to hold her, and be with her. I thought Rose and I were meant to be together. I mean, she saved me from that bear. But I'm beginning to think that she only did it because I reminded her of her human friend's son. I don't think she really loved me. If she did, she wouldn't have left. Someone hurt A.J.?" I asked, outraged that someone would even think about hurting my beautiful tigress.

"Emmett she loved you. She even told you that she has always loved you. But no one knows for sure if it was because you reminded her of that baby or not. Em you can't dwell on the past, you have to move on to the future. Take the chance A.J. is giving you, be the best friend she could have right now. You know I've already seen both her and Bella in our family. Yes, it was a guy back in Phoenix. Like I said I don't know what happened there, and so help me God, Emmett McCarty Cullen, if you ask her about it like you're planning to I will rip your head off. Let her tell you when she's ready. You just have to give A.J. time, she'll come to you, I promise." I looked over at Alice, knowing she was telling the truth, but still a little hesitant to believe it.

"I know Alice. It's just hard." I said, unsure of what else to say. "Emmett, don't let this get you down. Everything will be fine!" Alice said, then jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully 30 feet below. "Now, get your ass in this house! Jasper wants to play Texas Hold 'Em." I couldn't help but smile, these games were right up my ally. The bets got high and someone always lost big, Alice didn't get to play because she could see the future. She wasn't even allowed to sit at the table, especially next to Jasper, because she would tell him who had what cards. "Tell him I'll be in there 30 minutes. I've got something to do."

I jumped out of the tree, landing with a dull thud on the dead leaves below. I looked at Alice who was standing at the back door, I could see the smirk on her face, she knew where I was headed. I took off towards Forks, within 15 minutes I was sitting outside Chief Swan's house. I listened intently to all the heart beats, listening for the one with that distinct rhythm. I heard one with a more powerful _thump, thump, thump_ that would be Charlie. I heard one that sounded like a birds wings, I smiled, there was Bella. Then from the bottom floor of the house I heard the one I was looking for, the one that sounded like a mixture of Charlie and Bella's.

I peeked in the window to the living room, where I could see the glow of the television. There she was, my beauty, laying on the couch. She was balled up in the fetal position and shivering, she only had on shorts and a tank top, there was no blanket on her. Yet, through all the shivering, she looked peaceful. I walked away from the sight of my sleeping beauty and ran back to my house.

I walked into the back door and through the kitchen. My family was waiting on me, sitting around the table, Alice was no where in sight. "Where's Alice?" I asked Jasper. "She went hunting. She said that since she couldn't join in on the fun she had to do something she deemed as fun, and since all the malls and stores are closed, she figured hunting was the next best thing." Jasper stated. I laughed, _Typical Alice. _I thought, then sat down and said, "Alright, cowboy. Deal em."

**A.J.**

I honestly loved Bella's cooking, she was so good at it. Where she learned it, I have no idea, both our parents and I suck at cooking. Hell, I can't even make mac and cheese and that's supposed to be the easiest thing on the planet to cook, according to Bella anyways. Tonight she fixed Parmesan Chicken, with fettuccine alfredo, and bread sticks. It was delicious, both Charlie and I ate seconds.

Now, I was washing dishes, that was our nightly routine. Bella would cook and Charlie and I would alternate doing the dishes. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, my hands moved mechanically, washing, rinsing, drying, stacking; over and over again. My brain had wondered back to a year ago in Phoenix.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in Zac's room, lounging on his bed, just like I had been doing everyday for the past two months. I was watching him do his homework, having already completed mine. I watched as his broad shoulders hunched over, his frame shaking as he erased yet another wrong answer. He reached his hand up, still holding the pencil to push his auburn hair out of his eyes. He looked back at me and saw __my amused expression, "What are you grinning at?" I just stared into his emerald green eyes, "I just love seeing you frustrated, it's sexy."_

_He threw the pencil on the desk, stood up, and began walking towards me, "Now, how is watching me struggle through Calculus sexy?" I looked in his eyes, to see if he was joking, there was usually humor in his eyes, now there was none. All that was there was pure, untamed anger, I was instantly terrified of him, I had never seen him act this way. I've known him for 10 years and never has he shown any signs of anger or aggression, not until now._

"_Zac, baby, I was just kidding. I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just cute the way your brow furrows, your shoulders hunch and you run your hand through your hair. I-I," he was right on me now, I had scooted back on the bed until I had no more room. He had me pinned, I had no where to go and I was speechless. I watched him raise his right hand, and before I realized what he was doing he had slapped me across the face._

_I immediately cupped my cheek, but that made no difference, he brought his hand back across the other cheek. "Don't you ever make fun of me for struggling through my school work again ever." He hit me again, causing my lip to bust open and I tasted the coppery blood as it flowed into my mouth. He saw the blood and it was like some sick trigger for him. He crushed his lips to mine, and began greedily kissing me. He forced his tongue in my mouth and I bit down on it. I could now taste not only my blood, but his as well. I gagged on the taste._

_He pulled back and smacked my again, harder. Then he proceeded to rip my clothes off of me, piece by piece. "No!" I screamed, but he forged ahead, not listening. I managed to maneuver my knee in between his legs. I brought my leg up, connecting with his balls, just like my dad had taught me. That caught him off guard, but it only deterred him for a minute or two, not long enough for me to escape. This time he pulled his arm back, his hand balled into a fist, and struck me square in the nose. I nearly fainted from the sickening crunch that I heard and not to mention the intense pain that radiated through my skull._

"_You're going to pay for that." he leered at me. He ripped my bra off of my body, then tore my panties off. While he held me in place with his body he pulled his shirt off, then slipped his basketball shorts and boxers off. I was even more terrified now that I realized his intentions. I was a virgin, though most of the kids in school didn't believe it. I screamed and yelled over and over, "NO! Zac NO!" He forced my legs apart and settled his hips in between them._

_When he thrust forward into me, I screamed bloody murder and then started crying. I was getting raped by my boyfriend and childhood friend. He repeatedly pounded into me over and over for what seemed an eternity, even as I continued to scream, "No!" I thought it was never going to end, until I heard wood splintering and looked over at what remained of Zac's door. Phil, my step dad was standing there, chest heaving, menacing pouring out of his very being._

_He pounded over to where Zac and I were, yanked him off of me and threw him across the room. Then ran to my side and covered me with the blanket from the foot of the bed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Someone on the other line answered and Phil replied, "Yes, this is Phil Dwyer, I need police at 1008 Sunnyvale Dr. My daughter has been raped by her boyfriend at his house." He waited on an answer and then hung up._

"_A.J. you alright, honey?" he asked worried. I just nodded, unable to speak. "Okay, get dressed then." __I shook my head, "No, putting my clothes back on might erase some evidence. I'm not putting them back on. I've learned enough from Charlie." He seemed to agree with that, I looked down at Zac and saw that he was slumped against the wall, clearly unconscious._

_In 15 minutes, I heard sirens and a voice yelled, "Where are you, Mr. Dwyer?" "Upstairs, third door on the right." He yelled back, I heard numerous sets of boots clomping up the stairs. They entered with guns drawn. Phil pointed at Zac and said, "He's unconscious officers. He must have hit his head when I threw him off of A.J." "Alright," a gray-haired officer answered, "Sweetheart, are you alright?"  
_

_I nodded again, the officer turned back to Phil, "You'll need to take her to the hospital, there are already officers there waiting and the medical staff have been alerted, they'll do an examination to make sure everything is alright. Then I'll need you and your daughter both to come to the station to give statements. Is that clear?" "Yes, sir, it is." Phil answered._

_He turned to me, "Let's head to the hospital." I nodded, getting off of the bed, when I put my weight on my legs, they collapsed and I fell back onto the bed. Phil came over and scooped me into his arms, carefully carrying me down the stairs._

_**End of Flashback**_

It had taken a full 12 hours for everything to be done, Zac was charged and convicted of rape and battery of a minor and sentenced to 10 years in prison. The whole process was a pain in the ass, but it was also necessary. I still had nightmares of what happened, to this day. I hadn't dated a guy since then, and hadn't planned on ever dating again until I was about 30. That was my plan, until I met Emmett.

"A.J. are you alright? You've been in here a while." Bella asked behind me. I jumped about five feet in the air and dropped the plate I had been drying. It shattered, and the pieces flew every where. "Shit! Damn it, Bells!" I yelled at her. "I'm sorry!" Bella blushed. She grabbed the broom and dust pan and began to clean up my mess. "I'm surprised you didn't hear me. I nearly knocked over that chair. What were you thinking about?" She asked, looking up from sweeping.

When she saw my face, she knew, "You were thinking about what happened with that fucker in Phoenix, weren't you?" "Yeah, but it's your fault. You brought him up earlier." I said, smiling halfheartedly at her. "I'm sorry, I know he's a forbidden subject. I should have never said anything about him." "It's okay, Bells. I'm gonna go sit down and see if I can get my heart back to a normal rhythm." She laughed and continued cleaning the floor.

I walked into the living room and Charlie was staring intently at the game on the screen. "What did you break?" he asked, not really caring. "A plate, I was lost in thought and Bella scared me, so I dropped the plate I was drying. Who's winning?" I asked, deterring him from his line of questioning, because I was sure it would enter uncomfortable territory. "Washington, they just scored about five minutes ago, it was an amazing play. They-" I let him drone on and on.

Once the game was over, Charlie left the living room and went upstairs to bed. Bella followed closely behind. "You coming?" she called over her shoulder. "No, I'm gonna watch a little T.V. I'll be up later." I watched her climb the stairs slowly, careful not to trip. I turned the big screen to a random channel and stared at the screen not taking it in.

I don't remember laying down, much less going to sleep, but I felt that sensation that you're being watched, and I woke up. I sat bolt upright and looked around, there was no one there, then realized I was freezing, so I got up and went upstairs to my room, closing the door behind me and climbing into my bed, to my pleasure I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Okay, have to get this out there. So many girls and women are the victims of rape and battery every year, and the majority of those girls and women had no one to step in and save the day. Hopefully this doesn't happen to me and if it does I pray that someone would be there to save me. I loved writing the interaction between Emmett and Alice and the part where Emmett goes and checks on A.J. The flashback was the easiest thing I have written in a while and I don't know why, by the time I ended it, I had over 1,000 words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**So, did you love it or hate it? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

***Bri**


	5. Unexpected Homecoming

**Disclaimer: All original characters, events, etc. belong to Stephenie. The rest to me.**

**A/N: So, the last chapter was a pretty powerful one, no? I'm sorry if I disturbed anyone, -cough- LustingAfterRob -cough- you know I love you FFWifey! This one won't be as heavy though. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I got a beta for my stories, thanks to 2fantabulush for putting up with me!**

**Chapter 5- Unexpected Homecoming**

**Alice**

I hated when Jazz wanted to play Texas Hold 'Em. I couldn't sit at the table, I had to sit out of the action, Emmett didn't think it was fair that I could see the future. So I was forbidden to play, then I started telling Jasper what he needed to do to win and Emmett caught on, so that was when I was banished from sitting at the table. I guess it was only fair.

So instead of watching from a distance, I went hunting. The night was still, too still for my liking, but I brushed off the weird feeling. Instead I headed towards Forks, following the trail Emmett had made earlier. One that Edward would probably use later. I found the Swan house easily, I listened and heard the heart beats in the house, each one with their own distinct rhythm, but all magically beating in time.

I climbed up a tree next to the house, peeking in the window, I couldn't tell which sister it was though I thought it was Bella. I looked around the room and noticed the jacket on the rocking chair, definitely Bella. I followed the sound of the other, lighter heartbeat. I looked into the window of a room almost identical to Bella's, to see A.J. asleep in her bed, turned completely sideways, her feet we dangling off one end and her hands were hanging off the other. I laughed quietly I could hear her light breathing. I watched her face as she slept, it was serene, peaceful, not a care in the world. Her eyes weren't moving under her closed lids, so I knew she wasn't dreaming.

I was glad she was sleeping, she definitely needed it after the day she had. I was just surprised she wasn't dreaming. I know I would have been having nightmares if I had found out that vampires existed, especially if I had spent part of the evening in a house with five vampires. I climbed down the side of the house, walking at a slow pace towards the woods, thinking of the day I could welcome A.J. into my family.

I headed home, hoping that the game is over. I want some cuddle time with Jasper. I need to feel his arms wrapped around me, his strong body encompassing mine, I need him to tell me he'll never leave me, like Rose left Emmett. I'm a strong woman, but I do need reassurance sometimes. I get home to hear Emmett yell, "Jasper, you are cheating! Give me the keys to my jeep back!" "Not a chance, big boy! You bet 'em, you lost 'em. It's only for a few months." Jasper laughed.

I heard a glass shatter and barely had time to duck the chair that Emmett had hurled at Jasper. "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" I heard Esme's angry scream. "SORRY, ESME!" Emmett yelled back, then he came running out of the back door, heading to the garage to get some plywood, a hammer and some nails, to cover the hole in the window. I walk into the door laughing, "Maybe I should have stayed. So, Emmett bet his jeep again, huh?" I asked, kissing Jasper lightly. "You would think after losing it over 200 times he would learn. He just doesn't understand why it's called, _Texas_ Hold 'Em." Jasper laughs, kissing my neck.

"But you know Emmett, his skull is as thick as the Hoover Dam. There's no getting through to him." I say, leaning my head the opposite direction, giving Jasper more access. "Yeah, I agree with you there. He is an oaf." "I AM NOT AN OAF! YOU CRAZY HILLBILLY!" Emmett yelled in between hammer beats. Jasper and I laughed. "So, what did you do, Ali?" Jasper asked, his topaz eyes, staring deep into mine. "Well, I went hunting, but there was nothing, and I mean, _nothing, _out tonight. It gave me a weird feeling, so I ran by to check on A.J., Bella, and their dad."

"Was everything okay?" Jasper asked, outside the steady beat of the hammer stopped, Emmett listening in for the answer as well. "Yeah, they were all asleep in their rooms. I don't know what it was, but I just didn't like the feeling I was getting. I just feel like something bad is going to happen. Like something is coming, something that no one is deciding. It just makes me feel useless. Even though I know I'm not." I tacked on for good measure.

"No, you are definitely not useless." Jasper said, kissing my neck again. Emmett resumed his hammering again, more feverishly this time. Esme walked in from the kitchen, carrying a vase full of red tulips and setting them on the coffee table, "Alice, honey, did you have a nice hunt?" "No, there was nothing out tonight. It was deathly still, kind of freaked me out." Esme turned to face Jasper and I with a frown marring her features, "That's definitely strange. It's never quiet out in these woods. They're always teeming with creatures. Have you seen anything?"

I shake my head, my black spikes swinging back and forth with the movement, "No, and that's what scares me. I don't have any idea if something is coming." Esme sat down on the table. "Well, honey, maybe it's just something interfering with your visions, nothing major. Don't worry about it." I nod my head trying to let Esme calm me, along with Jasper sending calming vibes my way. "Jazz, can we go upstairs? I want to lay down for a bit. I need your calming embrace." "Okay, Ali girl. Let's go." Jasper said, as he scooped me up and rushed to our room.

**Emmett**

I was outside hammering away at the plywood when I heard Alice, "Well, I went hunting, but there was nothing, and I mean, _nothing, _out tonight. It gave me a weird feeling, so I ran by to check on A.J., Bella, and their dad." Then Jasper's reply, "Was everything okay?" I stopped the hammer mid-swing, I had to know the answer. I couldn't handle it if anything took A.J. away from me so soon. "Yeah, they were all asleep in their rooms. I don't know what it was, but I just didn't like the feeling I was getting. I just feel like something bad is going to happen. Like something is coming, something that no one is deciding. It just makes me feel useless. Even though I know I'm not." I relaxed immediately from my crouch, listened for another second, to hear Jasper say, "No, you are definitely not useless."

I resumed my hammering with urgency, needing to check on A.J. myself. I finished just after Jasper carried Alice upstairs. I walked in, going upstairs also, taking a quick shower and changing clothes, then darted to the Swan residence. On the way I couldn't help but notice the stillness that had Alice so spooked. I sniffed the air, just the normal smell of our small town of Forks, nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe it was just a big storm that was coming, that would cause the animals to hunker down. I arrived at A.J.'s house and immediately climbed to the side of the house where her heartbeat was making a steady sound.

I looked in the window to see my beauty laying sideways in the bed, limbs splayed everywhere, covers twisted around her body. She looked peaceful, despite the complete disarray of her bed. I listened around and in the house and the only sounds I heard were the heartbeats of the three humans inside. I listened a little longer and that was when I heard it, a slight shuffle that sounded like feet. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice immediately.

She answered before the first ring was over, "What is it Em?" "Is everyone still at home?" "Yes, what's wrong Em?" she asked. "I hear footsteps outside A.J.'s house, but no extra heartbeat, it has to be a vampire." "I'll be right there Emmett." I sniff the air, smelling a familiar scent. "No, Alice, it's okay." I hang up without giving her the chance to answer. I jump to the ground, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Edward stepped out of the trees, "I had to see her." I shook my head, "Yeah, well you could have given me some warning. I was about to rip your ass apart." Edward ducked his head, "Sorry." "Next time, you decide to disappear tell somebody, and don't do it on the same day one of our other family members leave us." I said, immediately enraged at him. But before my anger could go any further, it was washed away by a layer of calm. I looked to the woods as Alice and Jasper stepped out. "Calm down, Emmett. You know you would have done the same thing."

I looked at her pointedly, "No, as you well know, I didn't run away. I stayed." "What you don't realize Emmett, is that the way A.J. affects you and the way Bella affects me are totally different. While A.J.'s blood binds you to her in a way only soul mates are bound, you have not wanted to kill her from the moment you smelled her blood. I, on the other hand, had to restrain myself, before I lost control. I almost killed Bella in the classroom in front of everyone. It didn't help that I hadn't hunted in a week either. I may be back in town right now, but I am not going back to school for another few days."

I wasn't really listening to Edward I was using A.J.'s heartbeat to calm me down, along with Jasper's influence. Then I noticed my surroundings, and I heard the normal sounds of a Forks night, little creatures rustling in the underbrush and I knew everything was back to normal. I let out a sigh of relief and said, "Let's take this back to the house." Alice must have noticed the difference in the air around us too because she nodded and said, "I agree." Edward shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving here."

"Edward, Esme and Carlisle need to know you're back. Esme was worried." Alice said, convincing Edward in a way only Alice could. Edward sighed, "Alright Alice, but only for a little while." We headed towards the house. As soon as we stepped out of the woods, Esme had her arms wrapped around Edward. "I'm so glad you're home, don't you ever do that to us again. How could you do that? Especially on the day that Rose left us? I-I-" she broke off in dry sobs and Edward just held onto her. He slipped his arm under her knees and lifted her up carrying her into the house.

He walked her into the house and sat on the couch cradling her, he rubbed her back and was saying, "It's okay Esme. I'm back. I'm not leaving again, I swear." They sat there for about 30 minutes when Esme finally calmed down she got up and straightened her clothes. "I'm sorry about that. I guess it's just the stress getting to me." "It's okay Esme. I really shouldn't have done that."

"Edward? You're back?" Carlisle asked, coming downstairs. "Yes, I came back a couple of hours ago." "Welcome back son." Carlisle said, running down the stairs pulling Edward into a hug. "Thank you, Carlisle. Now, if you'll excuse me?" He said, looking only at Carlisle. "Of course son." Carlisle replied, and with no further words, Edward left.

"Why did you let him leave?" I asked, my anger rising again. "Emmett, you know as well as I do that he wouldn't have stayed even if I didn't excuse him, and you can't blame him. You know what he is going through right now. Let him be." I sighed, immediately deflating, knowing Carlisle is telling the truth. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, I was just mad and let my anger get the better of me again. I think I'm going to call it a night, good night, everyone." I said, making my way towards the stairs. "Good night, Em." I heard everyone say.

I laid down in my bed and stared at the ceiling, pictures of Rosalie and A.J. swimming through my head. A.J. always trumping Rose, the way she looked walking into the classroom. I replayed the way she looked sitting in the living room surrounded by my family. The way she was so comfortable with them, even with knowing that we're vampires. I lay there thinking about A.J. for the rest of the night, until I see the sun start to lighten the sky. I sigh, getting up and changing clothes for school. For once I was not bored with the fact of going to school for yet another day of class. I'm not bored because I get to see A.J. today.

**A/N: So, Edward's back, Emmett's a lovesick grizzly. Did you love it? Hate it? Review it please. So, I have a few recommendations. **

**This is one of the first fics that I fell in love with, it is now completed ]= :**

**The Write Stuff by: IrishTwiFicster**

**Another one by: IrishTwiFicster is:**

**The Wine Tasting**

**Then there's this one, I absolutely adore this story and I know you will too:**

**Don't Take the Girl by: Sparkling Wand**

**Then, even though I am not a tennis fan, I do love me some Tennisward:**

**Game, Set, Love by: His Sparklyness**

**Then one of my favorite authors, she has a few stories out there:**

**Simply Shawna**


	6. Secrets Are Revealed

**Disclaimer: All characters and events that coincide with the original storyline by Stephenie belong to Stephenie, the new characters and the events that are new belong to me.**

**A/N: First, thanks to for the reviews, my FFWifey, LustingAfterRob, as always, you are my number 1! I love you! Then there's one in particular from someone named Joey ****Vitelli, your review made my bad day way better. I hope you enjoyed last chapter.**** I would love to comment on this chapter here, but I'm too lazy and I haven't written it yet and I wanna be through with this A/N so...here I go...**

**Oh, and as always thanks to my beta, Mariza(2fantabulush) for putting up with me...here I go...AGAIN...**

**Chapter 6- Secrets Are Revealed**

**A.J.**

I woke up the next day, sprawled all over my bed, I didn't remember sleeping so actively last night, I don't even think I dreamed. In fact, I don't even remember coming to my room. "Oh, well," I sigh, untangling myself from the mass of sheets, walking to the tiny bathroom, undressing and taking a shower. I was just about to wash my hair when I heard a fist banging on the door, "Adrian Joanne! Hurry up! I have to pee!" "SHOVE IT, ISABELLA MARIE!" I yell, I hate it when people call me Adrian, I hate it even more when someone uses my first and middle names.

Five minutes later, Bella pounds on the door again, "A.J. I mean it! If you don't hurry, I'm gonna go piss in your bed!" "You better not! Just hold your damn horses, I'm getting out!" I say, stepping out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel, and opening the door, watching Bella run in and sit on the toilet, "Whoa! Slow down there, Sea Biscuit." I say, laughing, as I brush my hair out. Bella just rolls her eyes at me, as I finish with my hair and walk back to my room to get dressed.

As I am deciding what to wear, Emmett's face pops up into my mind out of nowhere. I smile, replaying last night's kiss in my head, "Was that really last night?" I ask myself, shaking my head in disbelief, as I pull on a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve t-shirt with a hood. I sit down on my bed, putting my socks on, after I got my left sock on, my phone vibrates. I pick it up, opening it to see a text message from a number I didn't recognize. "Good morning, A.J."

I quickly type out my reply, "Good morning. Who is this?" I set my phone down to put on my other sock, but no sooner than my hand leaves the phone, it vibrates again. I ignore it and put my sock on anyway, pulling on my Docs after that. Then I pick the phone back up, opening the message, "It's Alice, silly." I smile and reply, "Of course it's you. But how did you get my number?" Five seconds later, the phone buzzes again, "I'll explain it to you this afternoon. See you in 30 minutes." "K." I reply.

I pull on my rain jacket, grab my book bag and head downstairs. As soon as I reach the first floor I smell waffles, "Oh, Bells, that smells good." I say as I walk into the kitchen. "It'll probably taste good too. But you won't get to try them." She says as she pulls two waffles off the waffle iron. "Why not? Didn't you cook enough for me?" I say, beginning to pout. "Nope. You shouldn't have made me wait for the bathroom this morning." I stick my tongue out at her, "I had shampoo in my hair and couldn't open my eyes. You were fine. It's not like you couldn't have waited five more minutes."

She sighed and said, "I know, there's more batter in the fridge." I open the fridge getting the batter out, pouring it on the iron, hearing it sizzle. I lower the lid and wait for it to ding, signaling my breakfast is done. I get up, pulling the hot waffles off and grabbing the syrup and butter off the cabinet, and grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge, and a glass by the sink. "I'm going to Alice and Emmett's after school to work on my English paper. Tell dad for me?" I ask.

She looks at me, a look of longing in her eyes, "Yeah, sure. You going to be home for supper?" "I don't know. I'll be home by curfew, I know that. I want to get this paper done as soon as possible." I said.

"Alright, I'll tell dad. Come on, we better go or we're gonna be-" She was cut off by the sound of a horn blowing outside. I ran to the window to look, and I saw Emmett's big red jeep parked in the drive with him hanging out the window, "A.J.!" he yelled, waving like a lunatic.

I smiled and went outside, "What are you doing here, Emmett?" "I told you I'd see you in 30, A.J." Alice said, jumping down out of the jeep, running over to hug me. "Need a ride?" Emmett asked from the window. "Actually I was going to ride with my sister." I said, gesturing to the orange dinosaur she called a truck in the drive way. "You can both ride with us." Alice insisted. I looked back at the house, Bella was coming outside locking the front door. "You go ahead Ade. I'll take the truck. You're going over there after school so just ride with them. It's no big deal."

I shrugged and looked back at Alice, "Okay, well, let's go then," I added under my breath, "I hope Bella's okay with this." Alice flitted to my side and whispered in my ear, "She'll be fine. She'll make some good friends today," she linked her arm in mine, "Promise." I looked at her, wondering how she knew that, but shrugged again, heading for the jeep. I heard a set of feet hit the ground, I looked over, Emmett had gotten out of the jeep and was coming to my side.

He looked to where Bella was busy putting her things in her truck, before he lifted me easily with one hand and placed me gently in the jeep, reaching in and helping me with the five-point harness. He is done before Bella even gets in her truck, he walks at human pace back to the driver's side, climbing in and backing out of the drive. It's only then that I notice Alice's disappearance. "Where did Alice go?"

Emmett looked over to me and smiled his dimply smile, "She ran back to the house to ride with Jasper. I wanted some alone time with you." He laughed and my heart fluttered, _Stop that._ I internally ordered it. At this rate, I didn't think I would be able to hold out on the 'friendship' thing I prompted yesterday. "How did you sleep?" I asked awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck. "A.J. we don't sleep." My eyes widened in shock, "At all? Not even just for five minutes? I thought vampires slept."

He laughed again, "Yeah, _Hollywood_ _vampires_ sleep all day and kill all night. Real vampires, however never sleep." "So what do you do at night?" I asked, curious now. "Well, each one of us has our own vice. Jasper and I play games, poker, Monopoly, video games, you name it. We actually played Texas Hold 'Em last night. I lost." I looked at him in wonder, "How much did you lose?" He looked at me and smiled widely, "It wasn't a 'how much' it was a what. I bet my jeep."

I laughed, sensing Alice had a hand in it, "Then why are you driving it this morning?" "Because Alice talked Jasper into letting me keep it and just paying him off instead." He smirked. "How much did it cost to pay him off?" Emmett snarled his teeth, "Let's just say he's a couple million richer." My jaw dropped, "Two million dollars?" He gritted his teeth, "Yeah, about that." "How in the hell do you have a couple million lying around to bet on a game?" He looked back at me and smiled, "Well, ask me that question a little later, Alice has some things she wants to tell you and if I tell you first that might be the end of me."

I smiled, "You guys are a mess." I looked at where we were for the first time, realizing that we were sitting in the school parking lot, "How long have we been here?" I ask, not sure of the time. "Only about five minutes." Emmett chuckled, "Okay, I've told you some of our trade secrets, now you tell me yours." "They wouldn't be secrets anymore if I told you." "Oh, come on, you can't leave me hanging." He practically begged, going so far as to clasp his hands, bat his eyelashes and smile showing his dimples again.

I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of what I could tell him, anything thing to get him off my back, anything to keep from spilling my big secret. I took a deep breath, "Well, when I lived in Phoenix I had a boyfriend named Zac. We had actually been friends since I was 5 and he was 7. We had been dating for two months, we were at his house one afternoon after school, and he was finishing up his homework." I stop taking a deep breath, all the while wondering why in the hell I'm telling him this, this is exactly what I didn't want to tell him.

"He looked so cute while he was struggling with it, when he heard me laughing he asked why. I explained to him that I loved the way he looked when he was concentrating so hard. He flew off the handle, just flipped out. I had been lounging on his bed and he crawled onto it with me and he slapped me for laughing at him. That was the first time he had ever shown any violence to me, to anyone. He slapped me again, causing my lip to bust open, spilling blood in my mouth, it was like some kind of invitation for him. He started kissing me, he thrust his tongue in my mouth and I bit down on it. He slapped me yet again and started ripping my clothes off of me." I heard a growl coming from my left, I looked over and Emmett looked like he wanted to kill something.

"I got my knee between his legs and brought it up, connecting with his balls, hard, but it only set him back a few minutes, I had hoped it would have given me enough time to get away but it didn't. He punched me this time, breaking my nose. He stripped out of his clothes and proceeded to rape me, all while I was screaming 'No', begging him to stop. My step dad was supposed to pick me up that day, I was in the middle of hell when I heard Zac's door being busted in. I looked over to find a livid Phil standing in the doorway. He rushed across the room knocking Zac off of me and knocking him unconscious.

"He then called the police and they came, I went to the hospital, then the station, it took a whole 12 hours to get everything done. Zac went to trial and was convicted of rape and battery of a minor, and got 10 years in prison. That's when Bells and I moved out here. It was just too hard for me to stay in Phoenix." I finished, looking over at Emmett, he had calmed down considerably. "You weren't badly hurt were you?" he asked.

"Just a busted lip, a broken nose, and losing my virginity. Other than that I am fine. Promise." I said, crossing my heart with my fingers, hoping to chase away the last of the anger in his eyes. He smiled at me, but it still didn't reach those beautiful golden eyes, "Okay, if you say so. Let's go, the bell's about to ring. Don't wanna be late for English." He reached over and unbuckled the harness, I opened the door and slid out of the jeep. Emmett waited for me at the front of the jeep and we took off towards the building that housed the English classrooms. Emmett held the door open for me, we walked in and sat side by side, not saying a word to each other.

**Rose**

Demetri and I got off the plane together, walking through the airport, "You really should come and see Volterra, it's really a beautiful city." "We'll see. I might make it out that way one day. But for now, I must get going. I need to hunt." I said, trying politely to get away from Demetri. "I know the perfect place for you to hunt. Animals, of course. I could show it to you." I smile, giving in. "Okay, that sounds great. How far is it?" I asked, curious. "Not far at all." he answers, smirking, "I have a car waiting."

He led me outside to the front of the airport, to a black sedan with blacked out windows. "Your chariot awaits my lady." He said, opening the passenger side door for me, I climbed in and watched as he put our bags in the trunk, then climbed in beside me. "Ready?" I nodded a little reluctantly, now thinking this might not be such a good idea.

Demetri starts driving and before I know it, we're out of the city limits of Rome and speeding towards Volterra. "I thought you said it wasn't far?" I asked, my sarcasm coming out in full force now. "Oh, Volterra isn't far. Just a little over a three hour drive, nothing big." "I really didn't want to come to Volterra. I'd much rather head straight to Milan." I said, sneering at him. "Ooh, a feisty one. I love it when they put up a good fight. It's just a pit stop, really. I'll see to it that you get to Milan." he said and muttered under his breath, thinking it was too low for me to hear, "After I have my way with you."

I should have retorted. I should have just jumped out of the car. But something about that last sentence made my body run hot, in a good way. So I stayed silent as he drove the car north, towards Volterra. The one place I vowed not to go. The one place where I, having been a Cullen, am not guaranteed to be safe. But the risk of being caught, empowers me, it makes it that much more thrilling.

The rest of the ride was silent, until we pulled up to the gates of the ancient city. The guard waved us through without even taking a glance inside, Demetri drove towards the castle in the center of the city. "This is home." he said, gesturing towards the towers. He pushed a button on the dash and a portion of the brick road lifted up revealing a ramp underground. He drove down the ramp, into an underground garage, parking the car and getting out, grabbing our bags.

"Follow me," he said, heading to a door on the far side of the garage. I followed him, keeping an eye on my surroundings, making sure this wasn't some sort of trap. "So, what were you doing in the U.S. anyway if you live here?" I asked, making conversation. "Just on vacation, to get away from all the hustle and bustle of life here. It can get pretty hectic." He looked back and smiled. Then he opened the door, leading us into a hallway lined with doors.

He stopped at the second door on the right, "This is my room, we don't have any open rooms, so you'll have to share with me. I am sorry." He said, regret on his tone, but happiness in his eyes. "It's alright, I don't plan to stay for long." He smiled, "I'm sure you would like to freshen up, that was a long flight," he walked me to a door in the room, which opened into a huge, marbled bathroom. "I'll be waiting out here for you." he said, with a smirk, walking to a couch and sitting down.

I walked into the bathroom with my bags, shut and locked the door, and started the shower, quickly undressing and stepping in, letting the scorching water flow down my body, thinking back to the plane ride, Demetri really was nice, even though he deceived me into coming here. I washed my long blond hair, rinsed it and stepped out of the shower, pulling my robe from my suitcase, slipping it on and walked back out to the main room where Demetri was laying on the bed, bare ass naked.

**A/N: Ok, y'all, let me know what you thought. I don't know why, but Rosalie is so hard for me to write from. I guess I just don't have to bitch factor she seems to exude. I don't know, but I hope you like it.**

***Bri**

**Recs:**

**This is one of the first fics that I fell in love with, it is now completed ]= :**

**The Write Stuff by: IrishTwiFicster**

**Another one by: IrishTwiFicster is:**

**The Wine Tasting**

**Then there's this one, I absolutely adore this story and I know you will too:**

**Don't Take the Girl by: Sparkling Wand**

**Then, even though I am not a tennis fan, I do love me some Tennisward:**

**Game, Set, Love by: His Sparklyness**

**Then one of my favorite authors, she has a few stories out there:**

**Simply Shawna **


	7. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just adjust them to fit my stories. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: So, a new/old character comes into this chapter. I hope you like it. As always, I'm sending love to my FFWifey, LustingAfterRob, I love you Ana Banana! And also to my lovely, wonderful, Alex-loving ~wink~ beta, Mariza(2fantabulush) for putting up with me! So, onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 7- Old Friends**

**Emmett**

I was sitting in English class thinking back over what A.J. had told me in the jeep. I was furious, absolutely furious, I had to find a way to make sure this Zac guy pays for what he did to my beauty. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to my friend, Darren, "_Hey man, do me a favor & look in2 something 4 me?" _I held onto my phone, waiting for a reply, one came about a minute later, "_Yeah, dude, what is it?"_ I quickly tapped out a reply, "_Find a guy named, Zachary David Filman. He should be in prison in Phoenix." "Will do, buddy, I'll let you know what I find in a day or two." "Works 4 me."_

I put my phone back in my pocket and tried to pay attention. But how could I when my beauty was sitting next to me, "A.J. are you okay?" She looked at me, a sad look in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, turning away, facing the front of the class again. She seemed distant, especially after telling me about her past. I felt my phone buzz, "_EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" "Wat r u talkin bout Ali?" "A.J. has changed her mind about coming over today. Now she's going home with Bella. Now, what the fuck did you do?" "I didn't do anything, Ali, she told me wat that bastard Zac did 2 her." "Well, now she's not coming over," _she replied, then a few seconds later she sent, "_And don't think about asking her why when she tells you at the end of class." "I won't. Promise." _I stuck my phone back in my pocket and sat in and waited on class to end.

When the bell rang, I stood up, waiting on A.J. "You ready for Trig"? I asked. "Yeah, I guess," she said, dragging her feet, walking down the hall. "Hey, Em?" "What?" I asked, dreading what she was going to say. "I'm not gonna come over today, I don't feel good. I'm sorry. Tell Alice I'm sorry. I'll come over tomorrow. I'm going home. Bye." She patted my arm and took off towards the doors. I walked to Trig alone and feeling dejected. Out of nowhere the little pixie appeared at my elbow. "She'll be there tomorrow. Don't walk around like a lost puppy, it's not becoming of you Emmy." "Alice, shut up." I said, stalking off.

I spent the rest of the day, moping around, thinking back on A.J.'s story, wishing I hadn't pushed her into giving me some of her secrets. When school was over I ran by the Swan house, to see if A.J. was home so I could apologize. Bella's truck was there, I listened and there was only one heartbeat in there and it wasn't A.J. I went back to my house, wondering where A.J. went when she left school early.

**A.J.**

As soon as I walked off of the campus I called Paul, "Hello?" he answered on the third ring. "Paul?" I asked, tears threatening to break over. "A.J.? Is that you?" "Yeah," I sniffled, "Can you come get me?" "Yeah, sure baby girl, I'll be right there, where are you?" "I'm just down the road from Forks High School." "I'll be right there," he repeated and hung up. I sat down on a fallen tree and replayed the summer I first met Paul. I was 8 years old, Charlie, Bella and I were visiting Billy and Jacob. Whenever we were here, Bella and Jacob were attached at the hip.

_Flashback_

_I picked up a rock and tossed it out at the water, hoping it would skip across the surface. But it bounced once and then sank. I bowed my head pouting, "Hey, none of that, now." I looked up in the tanned face and beautiful hazel eyes of a really cute boy who looked like he might be 12. "Hi, I'm Paul. You must be one of Chief Swan's daughters." I nodded and replied meekly, "Yes, I'm Adrian." "Well Adrian, let me show you how to skip that rock, even with the waves. How about that?" he asked. I nodded my head, "Yes, please."_

_We spent the whole afternoon, skipping rocks across the water, "Ha! I'm better than you!" I laughed, pointing at Paul. "That was just a lucky shot, A.J. Nothing but luck." He said. "A.J.?" I asked, confused, no one called me A.J. "Well, I was giving you a nickname, is that okay?" he asked. "Yeah, it just surprised me. I actually like A.J. it fits my name." He cocked his head, "Really? What's your middle name?" "It's Joanne." I said, shyly. I had never shared that with anyone. "Adrian Joanne, that's really pretty."_

_End of Flashback_

We spent the rest of that afternoon, and the rest of my stay with my dad together on the beach. Paul became the older brother I never had. He was the first person, besides Bella, my mom and dad, that I told about what happened between Zac and I. He was furious naturally and threatened to come to Phoenix and kill Zac, but I told him that it wasn't necessary.

I hear tires heading my way and I look up to see Paul jumping out of his truck and running to me, scooping me into his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked, tilting my chin towards his face, looking deep into my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "No you're not. You're crying, you never cry. What happened? Did someone hurt you?" I sighed, "No one hurt me Pauly, just chill out. I've just been dwelling on what happened with Zac, that's all. Bell's accidentally mentioned him the other night and I've been thinking about it ever since."

I could feel his frame start to shake, "Bella should know to keep her mouth shut about it. She knows what a bad experience it was for you." I reach up and touch his cheek, "Pauly, it's okay. I know she didn't mean to. It's not a big deal. Can we just go to First Beach, please?" He looked down in my eyes, setting me on the ground, "Sure, let's go." He led me to the truck, helping me in, then going to his side and getting in. He cranked the truck, put it in gear and headed towards La Push.

"So, you making any friends in Forks?" he asked, always wanting to know more about me. "Yeah actually, Emmett Cullen and his sister Alice." "Oh, that's nice." he replied pleasantly, but his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel gave away his anger. "Pauly, what's wrong with the Cullen's?" I asked, instantly curious. "Why are you asking that?" he asked, trying to avoid answering me. "Because when I mentioned them, you tightened your hands on the steering wheel, your knuckles were turning white. So don't avoid my question, what is wrong with the Cullen family?" I asked again, getting angry myself.

"The Cullen's aren't good company to keep A.J. Let's just leave it at that." he said, continuing to stare straight ahead. "No, we're not leaving it at that, Pauly. What the fuck is wrong with the Cullen family to make you hate them so?" His body started shaking again. He pulled the truck over, got out and ran into the woods. I got out too and began running after him, "Paul, you come back here! Damn it! GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN TO ME PAUL!" I saw him running a little ahead of me and I picked up speed, I easily got within 10 feet of him and said, "Stop! Now!" He just kept running and dove towards the ground, or at least that's what I thought he was doing. In mid-air he literally burst from his skin and became a humongous gray and white wolf.

My piercing scream echoed around the forest and I turned to run the other way. I was almost out of the trees when I heard Paul yell behind me, "A.J. wait! I can explain." I looked back to see a naked Paul running towards me. "I really hope you can, and could you do me a favor and find some clothes?" I said, averting my gaze. "Sorry, um, could you do _me _a favor and look behind the seat and grab a pair of shorts?" "Yeah, sure." I replied, stalking to the truck, opening the door, looking behind the seat and grabbing a pair of the shorts he had stashed back there."

I walked back to the woods to see Paul's head, peeking around a tree, "Here." I said, tossing the shorts to him. He disappeared behind the tree, reappearing with the shorts on. "Can we go to the beach and talk?" He asked, meekly. "Yes, I suppose." I said, and walked back to the truck. I climbed back in and watched as Paul did the same, buckling his seat belt, cranking the truck and continuing the short drive to the beach.

Five minutes later, we were seated on the edge of the lowest cliff, listening to the waves crashing against the rocks. Paul heaved a sigh and then started speaking, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I had a hard time controlling my temper before I was a wolf, now it's worse," he trailed off then said more to himself than me, "Where to start?" "How about the beginning? I asked. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes and a small, sad smile on his lips, "Yes, the beginning. It started a couple of years back when the Cullen's moved to town. Do you remember Sam Uley?" He looked over at me again, waiting for my reply. I thought back to my summers spent here and vaguely remembered a boy older than Paul, with the same dark hair, but brown eyes, I nodded.

"Well, he disappeared and no one knew what had happened to him. Leah Clearwater was going out of her mind crazy, she searched every day after school, well into the night. Sam was the love of her life. When he came back two weeks later, he was completely changed, he no longer looked 18, he looked like he was 25. He started walking around like he owned the town, he kept looking at Jared and I like he was expecting something from us. Not long after that, we found out why. I can remember the day I first phased like it was yesterday. It was the day that Sam left Leah for her cousin, Emily.

"Leah had come running to me crying. I was always jealous of Sam for being with Leah. She was the most beautiful girl on the reservation and I wanted her. I could see the love they had for each other and I knew it was hopeless. She came to me crying her eyes out, telling me what had happened in between sobs. I held onto her, trying to calm her down enough to get her to stop crying. She eventually fell asleep in my arms. I laid her down on my couch and left to go find Sam.

"He was on the beach talking to Emily, holding her hand, playing with her hair, kissing her cheek. I got so angry, seeing how quickly Sam had moved on. The next thing I knew, I was running to the woods, my body vibrating with anger, heat radiating under my skin, then I felt this weird sensation, as if the heat had moved straight to my spine. I had intended to let out a scream, but instead it came out as a howl and when I looked for my hands all I saw were gray paws.

"Then the strangest thing happened, I heard Sam's voice, in my head, 'Paul, everything is okay.' I whirled around to find a massive, black wolf stalking towards me. I immediately started backing away, not wanting to encroach on someone elses territory. Then I heard his voice again, 'Don't back away from me, Paul, I'm not going to hurt you.' He immediately started playing his memories of when he first phased in his head, the last being how he had finally figured out how to change back to human form. He had done it by thinking of Leah. This knowledge enraged me further, causing me to launch myself at him. He yelled mentally, 'STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!' There was an edge to his voice and I couldn't help but obey.

"He then explained to me what was happening and why. He also explained why he left Leah for Emily and as bad as I hated to, I understood where he was coming from. He played the scene back for me and I couldn't argue that Emily was meant for him. While he still loved Leah, he had found his soul mate in Emily. It's called imprinting. I calmed down enough to phase back, the trick is to think about what you love most, which oddly enough, was you." He paused, looking over and nudging me with his shoulder, then continuing, "The reason we change into wolves is because the Cullen's are..." he trailed off. "Vampires, I know." I told him.

He stared at me open-mouthed, "You know? How did you find out?" "Well," I said shrugging, "Emmett kind of saved me from a bear yesterday. He had no choice but to tell me." Paul looked out at the ocean, an amused expression on his face. "He did? Maybe I could like him after all." I smile, but wipe it away quickly, scared of what I'm about to say, "He kissed me too," I say, seeing Paul's head snap toward me, I continue looking out at the ocean, "And well, I felt like I had found something I had been searching for, but I didn't know what it was. Pauly, I think I'm made for him."

I could feel Paul's frame shaking beside me, but then he took a deep breath and calmed himself down, "Did you tell him about Zac?" "Yes, this morning, that's the reason I was so upset. I hadn't meant to tell him, it just kind of spilled out and I couldn't stop it once it had started." "What was his reaction?" he asked, clearly curious. "He growled and looked like he was about to kill something, then by the time I finished telling him, he seemed to have calmed down. But I somehow don't think he did. His normal joking attitude never returned." I finished, shrugging again.

"I'm starting to like him more and more," Paul said, "Although, I don't like the way you feel about him. Who's to say he feels the same way?" "He does, Pauly, he told me so. I know he's telling the truth. You know me, I know when I'm being lied to." "As long as you're certain, I guess I can trust you." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him. "I just don't like my little sister dating a vampire. It makes my job of protecting you a whole lot harder." "Why do you have to protect me?" I asked.

"Because, the reason we are wolves is because of vampires. It's a long story, I'll have to tell you sometime, but I can tell you now, our sole reason for existence is to kill vampires, to protect humans." He said, bending down to kiss my hair, then looking at my phone, "Come on kiddo, let's get you home for dinner." He said, standing up, pulling me with him. We walked to the truck, climbed in, and he headed back to Forks.

**A/N: So, who likes the addition of Paul? Tell me in a review, please!**

***Bri**


	8. Surprises and Shocks

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just adjust them to fit my stories. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews! I know, I know, it seemed like I fell off the face of the earth, but as my profile says I've been going through some rough times these past 6 months and I lost the will to do anything I loved anymore. It seemed like all I did was eat, sleep, go to work and when I wasn't working I stayed locked in my room. But I heard a song recently that pulled me out of the dark hole that was sucking everything everyone loved out of me. I don't want anyone's sympathy, I just hope you like the chapter, sorry for the lateness.**

***Bri**

**Chapter 8- Surprises and Shocks**

**Rosalie**

"Demetri? What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, staring at Demetri's naked form on the bed. "I'm just getting comfortable in my room. I'm sorry if it disturbs you." He said, faking sincerity. I rolled my eyes, "You can be comfortable in your own room all you want, thanks for offering to let me stay, but I'm leaving. Goodbye." I grabbed my suitcases up and started following the path we had taken earlier. I was almost to the door to the underground garage when he caught up with me. "Wait, Rosalie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm usually not that forthcoming. Please come back, let me show you the castle."

"Fine," I said on a sigh and followed him back to his room, placing my bags inside. "As you might have guessed this is the chamber hall, where most of the guard stays. The masters stay up higher in the main castle, the only exceptions to the guard are Renata, Aro's personal guard, and the twins, Jane and Alec, they all have chambers higher up too." He explained as he led me up a set of stairs. This is the ground level, the first four floors are mainly to keep up a human appearance. This is where all our initial affairs are handled. Through here is the tower, where we have our meals." He said, turning around to wink at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I really wish you would let me just leave. I would much rather be shopping right now." _Actually, I'd rather be anywhere away from you. _ I thought. "Aw, now, there will be plenty of time for that later. I want you to see my home." He said as he led me through the castle, stepping into room after room, I got bored pretty quickly, but I let him lead me all the way to the other side, not saying a word. When we turned around for the return trip, he looked at me, with excitement in his eyes, "So, do you want to stay here now?" He looked so cute acting hopeful, but it was a waste of time, there was no way I was staying here.

"Demetri, this is a nice place, it really is. But I don't think it's suitable for someone like me, I have no intentions of changing my diet. I like who I am." I said, hoping he would understand. "No one would make you change who you are. You would adapt to life here, but you would not have to change your diet," he replied with a smirk. "You are not going to convince me to stay here. I'm leaving tonight, as soon as I gather my things, again." I said with a snarl, and began walking away. He caught up with me, grabbing my arm, "Wait! Where will you go?" "I don't know and I don't think it's any of your business." I jerked my arm out of his grasp and ran, full blast to Demetri's room, packed my things and ran out before he could catch up with me.

"I sincerely hope you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye." Demetri stepped out from a nearby alcove and stood in my way, smirking, "That would be incredibly rude." "Get out of my way." I said, trying to duck around him, but he stepped in my way again. "I'm coming with you." He started, linking my arm with his and walking towards the entrance to the garage. "Why would you want to come with me? When you, so obviously, love it here. It doesn't make sense." I watched as he put my bags in the trunk, next to several other bags. "You had this planned?" He looked at me as he shut the lid of the trunk, "Well, of course I did. Don't you remember? I never unloaded my bags when we got here. I'll tell you the reasons behind my decision as soon as we get on the road, away from here."

**Alice**

"I swear Emmett, you always find a way to screw things up. How do you manage to do that?" I said, jumping into Emmett's jeep, when he pulled up to the school an hour after school. Jasper had left to go hunting with Edward and Carlisle, leaving me to rely on Emmett for a ride. I had stayed after school to do some research on people who have visions. I knew Emmett had went to check on A.J. "I don't know Alice, I don't do it on purpose. So quit looking at me like I'm an irresponsible child that just did something wrong. I didn't expect her to spill her history to me, so it's not my fault." He said, slamming the jeep into drive and punching his foot on the gas, spinning out.

We arrived at the house five minutes later, Emmett stormed out of the jeep, slamming the door so hard he shattered all the windows. "Emmett, just chill out, she'll be back to normal tomorrow." He ignored me and stalked off into the woods. I went into the house and fell onto the couch, pouting. "Alice, what's the matter dear?" Esme asked from the kitchen. "Emmett's sulking about A.J. She left school early and when he went to check on her at home she wasn't there. Which I knew she wasn't but I didn't tell him because I saw how he would react. But the thing is, I didn't see where she went."

I broke off to take an unnecessary breath and Esme took that moment to intervene in my ramblings. "Honey, you've just been extremely stressed. We all have, because of Rosalie's choice to leave and then Edward running off the same day. It's perfectly logical to be missing something in your visions, honey." She said, rubbing my back in soothing circles. "I guess that is it. But I just feel like it's something different. But everything will be back to semi-normal tomorrow, A.J. will come over like she had planned and Emmett will be happy once again." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Honey, I'm home." Carlisle called coming in the back door, followed by Jasper and Edward. I ran into Jasper's arms and held on for dear life. He looked down at me in surprise and wound his arms around my waist and hugging me tightly to him, "What's wrong, Ali girl?" "Just a rough time is all, I guess Rose being gone is finally catching up with me." I said, not really wanting to get into it, but letting the images of the day flow freely through my head. I peeked around Jasper's shoulder and looked straight at Edward, _You see why I'm feeling this way? I don't want Jazzy to know that my visions are leaving things out, blanking them out. It's bad enough Esme knows. I don't need Jazzy worrying about me too. _Edward nodded discreetly and drifted silently upstairs.

"Where's Emmett?" Carlisle asked. "He ran to go check on A.J. She got sick at school today and left early." I said, trying to drain my voice of the sadness I was feeling. "Oh, I hope she feels better tomorrow. I enjoyed her company the other night. Even though I was still in shock from Rosalie and Edward leaving." He said, smiling. It was the first time I'd seen him smile since Rose left and it actually reached his eyes. I guess he was accepting that Rose was never coming back and A.J. was going to be a part of our family. "She'll be here tomorrow. So, no working late tomorrow Carlisle." I said, faking a playful giggle.

"I wasn't planning on it," he grinned, then looked over at Esme, "Let's go upstairs." She looked at me, winked, grabbed Carlisle hand and ran upstairs with him, giggling like a little girl. Jasper looked down at me, "Are you sure that's all it is? It seems like more. You were faking your airy mood a minute ago, I could tell." I sighed, "Yes, Jazzy, that's all it is. I promise. Now, can we go have some fun outside?" I asked, placing a quick kiss on his lips and turn running away.

I could hear him following me but then his footsteps disappeared. I stopped and turned around to see where he was, which was no where in sight. "Jasper?" I called. Then I jumped up into the trees and followed the path my vision showed me. "What are you doing up here?" I asked, looking at him with my head cocked sideways. He was at the top of the tallest tree, looking towards Forks. "Babe? What's up?" I asked. He shook his head, as if coming out of a trance, "It's nothing. Just caught a weird mood from some human that's hiking I guess." I sniffed at the air, "That's not a human, that's Emmett and he's coming in fast."

I jumped to the ground, landing as light as a feather. Jasper landed beside me with a dull thud, "What do you think is wrong?" "I don't know, I didn't get a vision. We'll just have to find out the old fashioned way I guess. Let's go." I took off in the direction Emmett was coming from, with Jasper following. It took a matter of seconds to get to where Emmett was, "Emmy, what's wrong?" I asked, as I skidded to a halt in front of him. "She's still not home, Alice!" he yelled, pulling at his hair.

"Emmett, she's fine. She'll be at school all day tomorrow, she'll come over after, everything will be okay." I said, trying to reassure him, just as I felt a wave of calm roll by. "Why should I trust you Alice? You didn't even know Rosalie was leaving until five minutes before it happened!" He bellowed, Jasper's attempt at calm, clearly not working on our distraught brother. I bowed my head and took a deep breath, that was a low blow and it stung. I felt an enormous hand on my arm, "I'm sorry, Ali, I'm just worried about her is all."

I looked up to see regret in Emmett's eyes, "I know you are Emmett, but she just told you a very tough part of her history, can't you see why she's upset and wants to get away?" He punched a small tree and sent it crashing to the forest floor. "Yes, I get it, it's just she almost got eaten by a bear yesterday. What if she's wondering around in the woods again?" I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone, "Hang on and I can find out." I opened a new text message, _A.J. where did you go when you left school? _I hit send and waited for her reply. When my phone beeped, Emmett was standing at my shoulder looking down. _I went to an old friends house in La Push. _She replied. _OK, I was just worried about you. _I sent back.

_Don't worry about me. I'm OK. Really. I'll be back to normal tomorrow. _She quickly replied. _See you tomorrow then. _I typed out and hit send, then looked over my shoulder at Emmett, "See? She's fine. Now, will you quit worrying?" Emmett heaved a sigh and said, "Yeah, I guess I'll try. But no promises. I'm gonna go take a shower, then stay in my room. I'll see you guys in the morning." He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then walked dejectedly back to the house.

I sighed and shook my head, "This is going to be so hard on him, I don't like seeing him so, so, I don't even know how to put it. If A.J. doesn't come to her senses soon, he's going to make himself crazy." Jasper wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on the top of my head, "I know, Ali girl. You'll figure something out. You always do." I relaxed back into his arms and had an idea. "I know what I have to do. I'll be back later. I love you." I said, extracting myself from his embrace, turning to kiss him gently on his lips and running towards the Swan house.

When I arrived at the plain looking white house I listened for a split second and heard three heartbeats inside. I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Bella answered the door, with her hair up in a bun and flour on her nose, from the smell wafting outside she had been baking. "You're Alice Cullen right?" she asked, though she clearly knew who I was. "Yeah, nice to meet you. Is your sister home?" I asked, holding my hand out to shake hers, it was pretty cool outside so she wouldn't really notice the chill of my skin.

"Yeah, she is, she just got home actually, come on in. A.J.! Alice is here!" she yelled into the house. A.J. came out of the living room with surprise in her eyes, "Alice, hey. What are you doing here?" "Just wanted to check on you." I said, trying to convey with my eyes that I had something else to tell her. She must have realized that, because she said, "Let's go up to my room. I still need your help with that paper." "Sure," I said, following her towards the stairs. "A.J.?" Charlie called from the living room, "Who is that?"

I walked into the room and stood in front of his chair, "I'm Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you Chief Swan." I said, holding my hand out again, the Chief took it briefly, looking me over once and then releasing and said sweetly, "Excuse me darlin' but you're blocking the game. It's nice to meet you. Your father is a wonderful doctor, feel free to come and go as you please." I smiled and mumbled a "Thank you, excuse me." and followed A.J. up the stairs. When we got in her room, I perched on her desk chair while she shut the door.

She turned to face me, "I told you I was fine, Alice." I smiled, "I know you did. But Emmett's not, which is why I came. Sit down, I have some stuff to tell you and I may be here for a while." I watched as she gave me a look of confusion and walked over to her bed, crawling to the middle, and cross her legs, Indian style. "Spill."

I took a deep breath, trying to decide where to start, I chose, "Well, first off, I can see the future." I paused, looking her in the eyes, they went wide as she tried to decide if I was telling the truth or not. "When you and Emmett played dodge ball, I had a vision and I saw you win, so I told Emmett so, but he's just too competitive and too hard headed to believe me. I saw him kiss you, I saw you and Bella talking about Zac, I saw you telling Emmett about Zac this morning. Do you believe me now?" I asked, desperately hoping she did.

I watched as she took in a shaky breath, "Yes, I do. I'm just having a hard time taking it all in." "Well," I said, just about to get into the good stuff, "Fasten your seat belt, I'm about to take you on a wild ride. I have also seen a vision, 50 years into the future to be exact. Although it can change with the decisions we all make. But it was a vision of Emmett complaining about losing to you, yet again. You still looked like you do now, except you had a small pattern of stars tattooed around your eyes. Bella was also in the vision, both of you never aging a day over 18." I paused, watching the information sink in.

"You mean, my sister and I both become v-va- like you?" She asked, so shocked she wasn't even able to say 'vampires'. I nodded my head, then said, "Yes. You and Emmett are together forever, literally, in that vision. I know you wanted your space and everything, but don't you understand that you and Emmett are two halves of a whole? He needs you like you need oxygen. You are the air he breathes. Like when you pulled that disappearing act today, he totally and completely freaked out. Especially when he ran over here after school to check on you and you weren't here. Which by the way, are you going to tell me where you went?"

She stared at me open-mouthed, "I thought you could see the future?" I ducked my head, "For some reason I couldn't see where you went. I think the stress from Rosalie leaving and Edward disappearing the same day is affecting my visions." "Oh, I, um, called my old friend that I met here when I was eight, he came and got me and we went to La Push." "What's his name?" I asked, I sincerely hoped it wasn't one of the- "Paul." My stomach dropped into my ass, as I gasped in shock at the name she had given.

**A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Please review. I have some good news, I guess, I have an idea for a new fic. I'll let you know more about it later, when I have it more mapped out. But I will tell you that it does have the list of characters that have appeared in this story so far, plus a few more.**

***Bri**


	9. Realizations

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just adjust them to fit my stories. No copyright infringement intended.**

A/N: Here we go again. I wanted to throw in a couple of new POV's just to make it interesting, so I added Jasper and Esme, you have to let me know what you think about them. I won't drag this out any longer, so get to reading...

Chapter 9- Realizations

Jasper

I watched Alice run away and sighed, everyone is so emotionally stressed, it was making me want to pull my hair out, and the toll it was taking on my Ali girl was the worst. I could tell she was panicking about something, but I didn't know what. "What's going on with you, Ali girl?" I whispered after she had been long gone. I turned around to head back to the house, walking slowly and thinking of what I could do to ease my family's pain.****

"There's nothing you can do, brother." Edward stepped out from behind a tree. He must have slithered up while I was thinking. "I know, I just like thinking that there is. I guess it goes back to my military training. We were always taught to be strategic, think things through." He clapped me on the shoulder, "I know man, but this time we just have to let things play out. We have no choice." He let go of my shoulder and started walking towards the house.****

When he didn't hear my footsteps behind him, he turned back to look at me. "You coming?" I shook my head, "No, I'm gonna stay out here, wait for Alice, and do some thinking, please try not to listen." I saw Edward nod, "You got it man." Then he turned and walked into the house, I waited until I saw his bedroom light come on then ran a few miles out, out of his hearing range. Once I was certain I was far enough, I sat down at the base of a tree and took several, deep, unnecessary breaths to calm my nerves. Yes, I was nervous. But why wouldn't I be? My family was torn apart and I couldn't do anything about it. Now it seems we're hanging from a thin thread that's threatening to snap at any moment and send us down the pit to destruction.****

My mind was reeling with unanswered questions, What was really going on with Alice? Why did Rosalie decide to leave? What was Edward was going to do about Bella? What was Emmett going to do about A.J.? I couldn't wrap my head around it, cause if I tried I felt like I was going to go crazy. I couldn't afford to go crazy. No one in my family could. Least of all me, I had to keep everyone else calm, so they didn't do anything rash.****

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the trunk of the tree, breathing deeply, forcing myself to remain calm, it wasn't an easy feat even with my ability. But I managed and settled myself in to wait on Alice's return.****

Esme

I was lying in Carlisle's arms, staring at the ceiling, contemplating how to handle the situation our family had fallen into. I couldn't believe that this had happened to us, that our lovely and beautiful Rosalie had actually left. But in her absence we were gaining two, bright, beautiful girls into our family. Though sooner than I would prefer, but the heart wants, what the heart wants, beating or not. Emmett is proof of that, Edward is too, he just refuses to see it right now. But he will.****

"What are you thinking about my dear?" Carlisle asked, brushing aside a strand of my hair. "Just how quickly our life has changed." I answered, snuggling in closer to him, breathing in his scent. "It has changed pretty quickly. But I have a strange feeling it's for the better. I just wished Edward could see it, Emmett already has." I sighed, he always had a way of knowing what I had been thinking, even if Edward was the one with that talent. "He will, honey, he has to. Or the never knowing, will destroy him. He already knows that Alice has seen it. He just refuses to acknowledge it."****

Carlisle shifted and rolled onto his side, "You sound so sure. How can you know this?" I placed my hand on his cheek, "I believe in our daughter, Carlisle. You have to believe in our family or we'll never get through this. Alice's visions have never been wrong, honey. They may change, but that doesn't stop them from being accurate." He closed his eyes, "I know, you're right, I need to have more faith in her. In our family, no matter how broken we may seem right now." I kissed him briefly, "There's the man I love, peeking out again." A trace of his beautiful smile appeared, "I'm still here, just a little distracted lately," he kissed my neck, taking my breath away, "I love you." I giggled, "I love you, too, honey."****

I got up from the bed, walked to the bathroom, and started the jacuzzi tub, pouring in bubbles. "Care to join me, my darling?" He was by my side in seconds, "You know how much I love our bubble baths. Of course I'll join you." He slipped into the tub, I climbed in after him, placing myself between his legs. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, "So, A.J. and Bella are really going to be a part of our family forever?" I nodded, "Yes. A.J. a little sooner than Bella, according to Alice." Carlisle's chuckle, rumbled my back, "Well, I guess if I had the choice of any other girls in this town, the Swan twins would be the most perfect."****

I shook my head smiling, "You crazy man. Have I told you how much I love you today?" "No, you've just told me you love me, but not how much. So, how much do you love me, beautiful." I turned my head slightly so I could look at him, "I love you all the way to the farthest star and back, infinitely." My favorite smile broke out across his face, "There's nothing better than hearing your beautiful wife confess how much she loves you, in a tub full of bubbles." He scooped up a palm full of bubbles and placed them on top of my head. "Here's to the Queen of Bubble Bathtonia!"****

I broke out into uncontrollable giggles and scooped up bubbles into my hands, thrusting them into his face. "And here's to the court jester, may he always be funny." Then the bubble fight ensued, I scooped up another handful of bubbles and blew them in his face, while he was piling more of them on my head. Our playful banter was interrupted by the slamming of a door downstairs. I shook my head, "I swear, if Emmett has broken another door, I'm gonna kill him."****

We got out of the bathtub, got dressed and descended the stairs, "Emmett, if you broke that door, you better start running now or Esme's gonna kill you." Edward said, reading my mind. "Shut up, Edward." Emmett said half halfheartedly as we reached the bottom of the stairs. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up when I sat down beside him, "I'll pay for it and replace it tomorrow." I looked into his eyes and saw a completely different Emmett, than my boisterous, competitive son, I placed my hand on his cheek and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it this time. Just tell me, what has you so tormented?"****

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I still don't know where A.J. went after she left the school. She wasn't home just now either and I'm getting worried. What if she went back to Phoenix?" He paused, pulling at his hair, a nervous habit he picked up from Edward. "Have you talked to Alice about it, sweetheart?" I asked, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Yeah, she said that A.J. would be back to normal tomorrow and that she'd come over here like she was supposed to today." I smiled, "Well, then, you need to believe in your sister. She's having a hard time right now, too. She needs us to support her, show her we believe in her."****

"I know, Esme, I'm sorry. It's just stressful. What would you do if you were in my situation and didn't know where Carlisle had gone?" He looked at me, his dark gold eyes, threatening tears that would never come. "I would probably be just as worried as you are sweetie. But I wouldn't let that get to me. Because I know he would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. A.J. just needs some time. She'll come around." I smiled as I was asked the same question in less than an hour. "How can you be so sure?"****

"Because I believe in Alice, and like I said a few minutes ago, you need to as well. Everything will turn out for the best, it always does, honey. You just have to have faith in your sister and our family." He looked at me, belief sparking into his eyes. "Thanks, Esme. I love you," he pulled me into his huge arms for a bear hug, "I'm gonna go shower now and hang out in my room." "I love you, too, honey. Have a good night." I said, watching him climb the stairs at a human pace, his posture a little less defeated.****

"I don't like seeing him so crestfallen. That's not his normal behavior." Carlisle said from the kitchen. "I know, baby. But that's what losing you're mate of 50 years and finding the one you actually belong with, all in one day, will do to you. Just give him time he'll be back to his normal, bouncy, happy self before we know it. As soon as A.J. realizes that being away from Emmett is torturing her in the long run." He shook his head, "I'm sure you're right. I can't stand him like this. I have to go into the hospital for a bit. I'll be back in the morning." He said, kissing my passionately. "I love you, Esme Cullen." With that he walked out of the door, to the garage.****

A.J.

"Alice?" She had gone suddenly still as a statue, eyes wide, staring at me, her mouth forming a little 'o'. I waved my hand in front of her eyes and she blinked, coming back to life. "You. Did. Not. Just. Say. Paul." I shook my head in confusion, "Yes, I did. Why?" She looked at me with wide, scared eyes, "A.J. it's not safe to be around Paul. He's a-" I cut her off, "Yes, Alice, I know, he's a werewolf." I sat and waited for her explosion, I had a feeling one was coming.****

"How do you know?" she asked, calmer than I expected. "Because kind of like with Emmett, he accidentally showed me." She eyed me curiously, "How?" I took a deep breath and launched into my story, "Well, when I left the school I called Paul. I've known him since I was eight, so he's like my big brother. When I have a bad day, I call him. So, I did and he came and picked me up. On the drive to La Push we were talking about what had gone on since I arrived. If I had made any friends, who they were, things he always asks me.****

"When I told him that I had, and that it was you guys, he started shaking, he got a hold of himself, I asked him why your family made him so tense and he wouldn't answer me. He just stopped the truck, got out and ran into the forest, so I followed him. I saw him running ahead of me and I tried to catch up. When he looked like he was going to dive face first into the ground I ran faster. But before he hit he turned into a wolf. Of course it scared the living hell out of me. So I started to run back to the truck, he changed back and ran after me, saying he could explain. So we went the rest of the way to the beach and he explained.****

"Then I told him about why I had called him, because I couldn't stand the mixed look of pity and anger in Emmett's eyes after I told him about Zac. He asked me what Emmett's reaction was and I told him and he said, 'I'm starting to like this guy.' He was all cool about it. He was kinda disturbed," I paused looking at her, "like you are, that I knew that you guys were vampires. Then he brought me home, and you showed up." She looked at me like I had grown a horn out of my forehead. "A.J. werewolves are dangerous. They have a hard time controlling their anger. You need to stay away from Paul."****

"Alice, you can't tell me who I can or can't see. If Paul can look past his prejudice for me to be with the guy I'm meant to be with, then surely you can too. He won't hurt me, he thinks of me when he phases back, there's no way he would ever hurt me." Alice frowned then smiled, "As much as I don't like it, I guess you're right and did you hear what you just said?" I furrowed my brow, rerunning my words through my head, when I found out what she meant, I blushed, "I said, that Paul could look past his prejudice for me to be with," I paused, "With the guy I'm meant to be with."****

Alice's smile widened, "Finally! You see what's right in front of you! Now, can we drop this 'I just want to be friends' facade, please?" I smiled back at her, "I don't know why I even started it to begin with, I wasn't going to hold out much longer. I just couldn't, I don't know, I felt like we were two magnets being pulled together, and I was trying my hardest to keep them apart. But you can stop worrying. I'll tell Emmett tomorrow." Just then I yawned, realizing I was exhausted, but then I had an idea, "On second thought, tell him to come over here quick before it gets too late."****

Alice looked at me and actually snorted, "Don't you think that if he really wanted to be in the house, he wouldn't have to use the door? He can climb through your window." I looked at her, it was my turn to snort, "Like Spiderman?" "I don't think he'd like that analogy. But yes, kind of like Spiderman." I nodded, "Well, then, tell him to just wait until my dad goes to bed." She smiled widely, "Will do, I better go, so I can tell Emmett. He'll be happy, and he'll finally quit sulking. It's hard to see him moping, he's usually razzing Edward or challenging Jasper to all sorts of games, and he hasn't done that once, since you told him that."****

My eyes widened, "Really? Well, get out of here then!" I made shooing motions and watched as she danced to my door, I followed her down the steps, a little less gracefully and escorted her to the front door, "Bye, Alice, see you tomorrow." "Bye, A.J. Goodbye Chief Swan, goodnight Bella." "Goodbye Alice," my sister said from the kitchen. My dad just grunted from the living room, too engrossed in the game to say bye. I shut the door behind her and went back to my room with a big smile on my face.****

A/N: Ok, so I'm keeping it short and sweet again, review, please.  
*Bri 


	10. Changes in Attitude

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just adjust them to fit my stories. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: So, I'm quite proud of myself for this chapter. I started off with Rosalie's POV again, and this time it was like I tapped into her finally. Her POV this time isn't as short as the rest of them, and I happen to think this one is EPIC! But that's just my opinion. I hope y'all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

***Bri**

**Chapter 10- Changes in Attitude**

**Rosalie**

I watched the walls around Volterra disappeared as Demetri drove on, getting away from it as fast as he could. "So why are you leaving the Volturi?" I blurted out, "I thought once you were in, there was no getting out unless you burned." He glanced over at me, "It's not like that at all. If you really want to leave, you can, of course they have your mind wiped before you do." I looked at him skeptically, "Then why didn't that happen you?" He smirked at me, "Because, I didn't tell them I wanted to leave. I just did." 

My inner bull shit detector was ringing loud and clear, he was lying to me. I could see it in his eyes, but I didn't call him on it. "Won't they come hunt you down if they can't find you back there?" I asked, keeping the ruse going. "No, they know I'm kind of a drifter, so I stay gone for months at a time." I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was being played like a fool, and if there was anything I hated more than drinking human blood, it was being played like a pawn. 

"That's not an explanation as to why you are leaving. You said you would explain. So spit it out." He glanced at me, "I'm tired of all their shit. I hate the way they treat people, herding them in like cattle. I never had more than one human at a time. Every few days I would go out hunting and kill an animal. But I had to kill the human so as not to give myself away." I raised my eyebrows incredulously. "Oh really?" "Yes, really. If you don't believe me, I'll go hunting with you tonight and kill an animal to prove it to you." I just looked at him, not wanting to believe him at all, but something told me I could. 

I was going against my better judgment, letting my irrational side take over, which was a dangerous thing for me to do. "Fine, whenever we pull over tonight, I want to see you prove yourself. You can't make a face either." I winked at him, throwing all caution to the wind, if I couldn't believe him, who could I believe? I was screwed in the friends department. I needed at least one someone, and since there was no one else in sight, Demetri was it. But I'm not going to trust him. It's never going to happen. 

The sun was sinking on the horizon when we stopped at a small village inn. I paid for a room for us, just as a ruse, and I told him, "Okay, hunting time. Let's go." I walked out of the room and led him to the forest. I could feel his eyes on me from behind and I could tell he was watching my ass. Once I was hidden in the trees, away from human eyes, I took off running deeper into the forest. Allowing my instincts take over, sinking into a crouch and letting my sense of smell guide me. 

I refused to let them take over all the way, I had to make sure Demetri was still behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, and there he was, in the same position I was. I sniffed the air and caught the scent of several deer in a clearing ahead. I looked back at Demetri and pointed, he nodded and I kept going forward, stopping when our prey was in sight. "Go ahead," I whispered to him. He looked at me and then headed towards the deer. 

I watched as he deftly tackled the biggest deer in the clearing, sending the others scattering, I wasn't thirsty so I let him have his fill. Before he bit into the meaty flesh on the buck's neck, he turned to face me, eyes boring into mine and bit down, taking a long pull and not making a face. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe I could trust him. Just then a small doe ran in my direction, I grabbed it gracefully, snapping its neck and draining it.

When I looked up from the carcass, Demetri was gone. He was nowhere in sight. "Demetri, where did you go?" I turned in circles around the carcass. I couldn't see him, or smell him, I growled, "Where the fuck did you go?" I ran through the woods to my right, searching for him, not finding anything about a mile out, I turned around to go the other way. 

When I reached the clearing again, he was standing there, blood on his lips. Despite my attempts not to notice how hot he is, I couldn't help what I did next. It was like I had no control over my body, I walked forward, entranced by the red staining his lips. I reached him, placed my hands on his cheeks and licked his lips. 

Once the blood hit my taste buds, I gasped, realizing that I had been played, that was human blood on his lips. It was my first taste of human blood and it tasted divine. He must have noticed the change in my demeanor, because he pulled my face to his and kissed me, he then whispered against my lips, "I have another one tied up." I let myself be pulled by him and when I came to a tree with a young man tied to it, the bloodlust completely took over. 

I slowly stalked toward the terrified young man, sniffing as I went. Demetri reached around me and dug his nail into the man's neck, causing him to bleed and my concentration to snap. I bit into the male's neck, as the first stream of his blood hit the back of my throat, I moaned in satisfaction. This is what I had been missing all this time. I slowly drained the young man, feeling myself getting stronger with every pull. 

Once the boy was dead, I backed away, licking my lips making sure to get the last savory taste of that delicious blood. I took in a deep, refreshing breaths, "That was amazing." Demetri smirked, "See what you've been missing? Now, want to change your mind about joining my family." I didn't give the answer much thought, "Absolutely." 

**Emmett**

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling again, when Alice slipped into the room, "Emmy?" I smiled at the nickname she had given me. "Yes, Ali?" "She wants to talk to you, Emmy." I shot up in the bed, a wild smile plastering itself on my face. "Really?" I watched as Alice smiled, "Yes, really, but you have to wait until Charlie and Bella are asleep, which will be in about an hour." 

My face fell, "An hour?" She patted my arm, "Emmy, it's okay. You're going to love what she has to tell you." Immediately, my face lit back up, "I'll sit and wait for Charlie and Bella to fall asleep." I got up, ran downstairs, and out the back door, leaving Alice sitting on my bed. The run to A.J.'s house was a quick one. I climbed the tree closest to her window and waited. 

I watched as she walked into her room, wrapped in a purple towel, her dark hair, dripping on the floor. She moved out of my view and when she returned, she was dressed as I had seen her that first night. In a tank top and shorts, she opened her window and leaned her head out, looking into the dark of the forest. I could smell the scent of her body wash and shampoo wafting out of her window, I breathed her in greedily. I couldn't wait until the other two went to bed. 

I heard her sigh as if I was right next to her, but the words that accompanied the sigh made my dead heart threaten to jump out of my chest, she had just said, "I love you, Emmett." I nearly fell out of the tree right then in shock. I couldn't believe she had said that. I was warring with myself, _She didn't say that, you just imagined it._ One part of my brain said. The other was chanting, _She loves me! She loves me!_

An hour later, Charlie was snoring loudly in the living room and Bella was sleeping soundlessly in her room, I climbed the side of the house, by A.J.'s window, and quietly tapped on the glass. I heard her breathe, "Come in." No sooner than I had stood up straight in her room, than she was in my arms, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist, "I'm so sorry, I said that to you. I never wanted to be just friends. I just wasn't sure I should trust you so easily and I was still hurt by what happened with Zac and I-I" 

I stopped her relentless apology by gently placing my lips onto hers. She immediately relaxed into my arms, and moved her lips with mine. When we broke apart, she was struggling to get her breath back. She looked up at me with those irresistible blue eyes, "I really am sorry." "You needed your space, I understand." I replied, scooping her up and walking to the bed, lying down with her on my chest.

Her fingers fidgeted with my shirt, "So you're not mad at me?" "No, doll, I could never be mad at you." I kissed the top of her head. She sighed, and snuggled closer into my side, "I'm glad." She must have been exhausted because she fell asleep soon after that. I laid there for hours, just listening to her breathe. I froze when I heard Charlie's snores stopped. I could hear his bed creak, as he lifted his weight from it. 

I heard him as he tracked to the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed leaving the house all within 15 minutes. My body relaxed, as I heard his cruiser pull away, and I tightened my hold on A.J. again, breathing in her scent, it was another hour or so before she woke up. 

She rolled over in my arms, she had been facing away from me, with her head on my arm, her arms looped around me, when she stretched, her joints cracking from stiffness. "Good morning, my beauty." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me out of one eye and smiled, smacking her mouth to moisten it, "Morning, handsome." I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. 

"How did you sleep?" I whispered into her hair. "Pretty damn good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go pee." I let her up and watched her walk out of her door to the tiny bathroom at the head of the stairs.

Two minutes later she was skipping back into her room, and jumping back into the bed with me. She laid her hands on my chest, placing her chin on them and just looked into my eyes. Our faces started moving closer of their own accord, stopping when we were nose to nose, chin to chin. 

Then the world ignited into a million colors as our lips met. I rolled us over and propped myself up on my elbows, holding my body weight off of her petite frame. I left her luscious lips, trailing my way along her jaw bone, to that bony point right under her ear, sucking on it lightly. She let out a guttural moan that went straight below my belt. I gently slid my tongue up to her earlobe, sucking it into my mouth and lightly apply pressure with my teeth, receiving that erotic sound from her again. 

Her hands found their way into my hair, and her fingers were laced through it, tugging slightly, not trying to pull me away. Her breathing was becoming ragged and she was starting to whimper, wanting more. I recaptured her lips, molding mine to hers, she would gently bite down on my bottom lip and I would bite hers. Then I traced my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, to claim some part of her as mine, when her mouth yielded me entry, I dove in greedily. 

**A.J.**

I was lying down under Emmett, hands on his cheeks, breathing heavy, staring into his eyes. I couldn't say anything. I was still speechless after that fuck hot make out session, so I mouthed, "I love you." The smile that lit up his face caused his dimples to shine irresistibly, "I love you, too." He mouthed back, kissing my nose gently. 

I tried to push him off of me, but he stayed where he was, so I tried again, "I just want to cuddle with you." This time he complied, rolling over onto his side, with his arm on my pillow. I turned facing him and curled into the hollow of his body, never wanting to leave. 

What felt like five minutes, had really been 30 and Emmett was shaking me awake, "Baby, we have to go to school. Wake up." I opened my eyes, realizing that I was still in my sleep clothes, "Shit!" I jumped up out of the bed, rushing to my closet, quickly picking out clothes, throwing them on. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" "A.J. chill out. We're not going to be late. I'm going to get the jeep from the house and I'll be back, 5 minutes tops." 

He walked over to me, kissing me passionately, then jumped out of the window in a full out run. I finished getting ready and before I was done with my hair, Emmett was standing in the bathroom behind me, smiling at me. When I was done with my hair, he moved up, stooping down, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head, "You look beautiful." We left the bathroom, went down the stairs, out the door and off to school, hand in hand.

**A/N: So...Rose is joining the Volturi...what do you guys think? Did you see that one coming? Let me know how you liked it by pushing that little review button. *puppy dog eyes* Pweeze?**

***Bri**


	11. Feelings Change

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just adjust them to fit my stories. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: So, it has been a while since I have updated. There have been a lot of things I have been going through in life. And of course, work is one of them. And a huge hindrance in the writing process. But I am trying to get things started up again. So, I apologize for being absent for so long. So without further delay, I give you Chapter 11 - Feelings Chaning.

*Bri

Chapter 11 - Feelings Changing

Jasper

I had held Alice all night, trying to reassure her that everything was alright. The amount of fear her tiny body was radiating, had me more than worried. She had been faking her normal, cheery attitude for the last couple days. I knew she didn't want to upset me by telling me what had her so scared. But I had partially figured it out, I knew it had to do with her visions. Why, I wasn't quite sure.

I heard her sigh, and I looked at the clock; 7:05. "Time to get up for school." She said, her voice flat. "We don't have to go, Darlin. You know that." "I need to be there for AJ today, Jazzy. She's goi-" she cut off, her eyes glassing over, mouth hanging open. She stayed frozen that way for a few minutes, but eventually the vision let her go. "What did you see?" She slid her eyes over, meeting mine. "Rose is joining the Volturi." She immediately buried her face in my chest, sobbing loudly.

I stared at the ceiling as I stroked her back. I was having trouble trying to soothe her, when my blood was boiling. How could Rose join the Volturi? That wasn't like her. "I'm sure she has her reasons, Ali girl." That was all I could muster. My brain was firing all kinds of scenarios as to why she would join our enemy of sorts.

Three hours later, we were sitting in our separate classes. I couldn't pay attention to anything, not even the moods around me were registering. My mind was consumed with trying to figure out Rosalie's decision for leaving. Already, the teacher had asked me about her. "She won't be back for a while, Ms. Walker. She is ill." The look of pity Ms. Walker had given me was something I wasn't comfortable with. I didn't want pity that she had left. I wanted answers.

When the bell rang, I quickly jumped up and rushed from the room. Alice was waiting outside her classroom for me, as usual. I grabbed her hand to lead her to our next class. "Are you okay, Jazzy?" She asked, under her breath. I simply nodded. She squeezed my hand, then stood on her tip toes to give me a chaste kiss. I watched as she flitted into her biology class.

"Hi, Jasper." I turned and couldn't help the genuine smile when I saw AJ behind me. "Hi, AJ. How are you this morning?" She was practically all smiles this morning, so I knew. "Oh, I'm great. Well, don't want to be late." She waved and headed off into class and sat next to Alice. I watched for another minute as my mate and soon to be sister, locked into conversation.

My next class was just down the hall with Emmett. One we both new well, American History. I took my seat next to my brother, and the smile on his face was something that had been missed. He hasn't smiled like that in at least a year. Not since he and Rose had started drifting apart. His mood had also greatly improved. He was finally, as he should have been all along, happy. He whispered low, "Morning, brother." I nodded, "Morning, Emmett. You good?"

"Excellent, man. Excellent." We stopped talking as the teacher began taking roll. Emmett and I raised our hands as our names were called. Then Mr. Swift launched into the civil war. I only half listened, I knew the civil war. Hell, I had lived the civil war. Though there would be no mention of me in the history books. I was fine with that. Although, I couldn't help but wonder, what would have happened if I'd never met Maria.

_Flashback_

_Riding back to the town we were evacuating, I ran into a trio of women. My first thought was, they were stragglers that had fallen behind the group. I rode up to them and dismounted my horse, addressing the one in the center. "Evening, ma'am. I am Major Jasper Whitlock. Are you refugee's from the war?" The woman in the center looked to be only 17 or so, she stepped further forward, "No, we are not. But we are looking for some help."_

_Her accent sounded vaguely foreign, but it had a touch of a Hispanic edge. Which made me think her native tongue was Spanish and not English. I nodded, "What kind of help, miss? Maybe I could assist you." I saw no threat coming from her, so when she kept advancing I didn't move. Even when she began circling me, sizing me up. "I do believe you would be perfect. You are a Major, did you say? For the Confederacy, no?" Her words distorted slightly as she rolled her "r's"._

_"Yes, ma'am. You are correct. What would I be perfect for?" I asked, naturally curious. The woman returned to my front, but was facing the women across from us. The blond of the group nodded and the leader turned to face me. "Perfect to help lead our army. In a different war. Far, far different." She began circling me again. "Army? War? What would the three of you need an arm-AHHHH!"_

_That was all I got out, because at that moment, Maria struck. Her teeth sank through my flesh, and the immediate burning sensation had my knees buckling. The last thing I remembered was being slung across the back of my horse and led away._

Coming back to the present with a shudder. I always hated when that memory surfaced. It was my last, and most prominent, memory of my human life. Emmett had his head turned toward me, and whispered under his breath, "Dude, chill on the sadness vibe." He jerked his head, and as I looked around, everyone had sad looks etched on. Some of the girls were even crying.

I guess, while my past had sucked me down, my gift had amplified without my knowledge. I closed my eyes and focused on returning the atmosphere back to the normal, bored state it was usually in. I raised my hand. "Yes, Mr. Hale?" "May I be excused? I don't feel well." The teacher nodded, "Very well. Go have a lie down in the nurses office." I gave Emmett a quick look, collected my things and left the room. I had no intention of going to the nurses office.

Rosalie

"More. I want more." I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth, and like an animal, licked my fingers clean. It was my second kill of the day. This one I had hunted on my own. Well, actually, I had lured him with my beauty. Which made it easier to kill him. I saw the sick pervert in his eyes, I knew he would try to take advantage of me. So, I let him believe he was following me without my knowledge. I had led him down an abandoned alley, and attacked.

Demitri chuckled darkly from behind me, "Easy now. Don't want to overdo on your first day. Come, let us go and get you cleaned up." He held his hand out for mine. I looked at him and clasped his hand without a second thought. I followed as he led, back to the hotel room. Once inside, I headed for the bathroom. Quickly undressing when I was inside, stepping under the cold spray of the water.

With the bloodlust momentarily sated, my conscience started kicking up all the reasons this was a bad idea. I should be pissed at Demitri. He had tricked me into tasting human blood. Up until now, my entire existence had been spent on hunting and feeding from animals. And I had loved living that way. But then there was the taste and strength that came from human blood. I shivered involuntarily at the memory of the thick, rich taste. The burning sensation returning to my throat. I swallowed it down and began washing my body.

When I stepped out of the shower, I realized I hadn't brought any clothes in with me. With no other choice, I stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. Demitri's eyes roamed my body, clinging to every inch of exposed skin. I forced myself to go to my suitcase, opening it, while keeping one hand on the top of the towel. I pulled out some lounge pants and a shirt. I couldn't wear what I normally did at night. That was too exposing. Even if I was starting to have feelings for Demitri.

I took my clothes and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door back behind me. As I stood in the left over steam, the memories from today bubbled up again. And again, I forced them down. Only to be assaulted with memories of my life with Emmett and the Cullen's. And try as I might to force those down, they wouldn't go away. I closed the toilet lid and plopped down, hanging my head. One question swirling through my head. _Why did I leave them?_ I still really didn't have a clue.

And of course, I never made an actual decision until the right time, and kept my thoughts hidden. I knew that if I hadn't Edward and Alice both would have caught on. Then the whole family, with maybe the exception of Emmett, would have attempted to make me stay. But I just, couldn't, anymore.

With a frustrated sigh, I stood from my perch and plugged in a raggedy, hair dryer and blew my hair dry. Once finished, I brushed my teeth and applied an unnecessary moisturizer to my alabaster skin. Finally finished, I stepped out of the bathroom, to find Demitri staring out of the window. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming out." He said, turning to look at me with a grin. "I wasn't in there that long." I replied, putting away my things.

"Rosalie, you were in there for two hours after coming to get your clothes." I looked over at the clock. _Holy shit._ I thought. _He was right._ I had never been one to blush when I had been human, but if I had the ability, I probably would have then. "I'm sorry. I was thinking." I sat down on the bed, looking down at my feet. My line of vision was broken when his feet appeared where I was staring. I felt his finger under my chin and allowed him to tilt my head up.

"You made your decision based on what you thought was best for you. Quit torturing yourself over it." I blinked in shock. _How did he know what I was thinking?_ I knew, from Carlisle, that he didn't read minds. His thumb moved to stroke my cheek. "It's written all over your face, amore." I knew I should pull myself back. But I took an instant comfort in his touch, one that shouldn't have been there. "They were so good to me." I stated quietly. And it was the truth. Even though I hadn't asked for this life, Carlisle and his family had been good to me.

"But it was obviously time for you to move on." He leaned down, placing a feather soft kiss to my forehead, then disappeared into the bathroom. When he shut the door behind himself, my mind went reeling. If Jasper had been here, I would have said he was messing with my mood. Making me feel things for Demitri that I shouldn't be feeling. But Jasper wasn't here. So, all my feelings were purely mine.

A/N: Alright, so we had a little flashback from Jasper. And a little interaction between Rosalie and Demitri. What do you think? Please let me know by clicking review.

*Bri


End file.
